Hate At First Sight
by IWrite007
Summary: Quinn and Rachel's first encounter was a case of hate at first sight.Their personal circumstances will force them to depend on each other.Can this unlikely couple learn to trust and perhaps even love one another? AU Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

I'm very new at this, and I have to say this whole story telling business is quite hard. But I really wanted to do something out of my comfort zone so here I am trying it out. I think this first chapter is not that good, but I think it gets better, so please give it a try. Also, please review and give me some feedback. Hopefully, I can improve in the future. Thanks!

I just re read the entire first chapter and I totally suck. But, don't worry. I just revised the whole thing and without further ado, here is the new and improve first chapter. I will revise the other chapters as well. One at a time though.

Hate at First Sight

Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, Kurt, all my clothes are so last season," Rachel complained on the phone, while going through her closet.

"Wait, what about the black strapless dress you bought about a month ago? The one that you used for your dad's company party"? Kurt asked.

"I'm holding that right now." Rachel removed it from the hanger and examined it carefully. "The color is already faded and everyone will notice it. And there is no way I am wearing this faded dress," she whined.

"I'm sure everyone at school will make fun of me if I wear this, and they will start calling me the faded girl." Rachel ranted.

"OMG Rachel, calm down." Kurt said while laughing on the other line. "Let me just tell you this. I'm so glad I'm not in front of you right now. Because if I was I would have to slap you."

"What shall I do, Kurt?" Rachel said with a pout. "I only have four hours until Tina's party tonight! And I have nothing to wear!" This party was the biggest social event of the school year and everyone was expected to dress up.

"Nothing to wear!" Kurt exclaimed, while rolling his eyes. "What are you looking for exactly?" A dress that will make Finn's jaw drop?" Kurt said amusedly.

Rachel grinned upon hearing her crush's name. Finn was a senior and the most popular boy in school. She considered herself lucky because even though she was only a sophomore, she seemed to have captivated him. He hadn't officially actually asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but he had asked her to watch his basketball practices and they've gone to dinner and a movie.

"Of course, if he talks about our undeniable attraction to each other and asks me to be his girl friend tonight, I will not have second thoughts about saying yes." Rachel had always imagined herself dancing with Ricky in a sexy dress, while all the girls in school die of envy.

"What!" Why the sudden change? I thought you were going to play hard to get?" Kurt asked, almost screaming.

"Hmmm…Well there is really no point in playing hard to get when I'm just so mesmerized by him. And I heard that Santana has her eyes on him. And she's working extra hard to get Finn's attention."

"Where did you get that news?" Kurt asked, not really waiting for answer. "Anyway, you have totally nothing to worry about, your are so much prettier than her."

"Why thank you Kurt, I hope you're right because Santana is also pretty and has a _sexy_ body, the one quality I completely lack. And I am so jealous of her boobs."

"What! Those ginourmous fake boobs? Trust me you have nothing to be jealous of," Kurt assured her.

Rachel laughed. She always appreciated how Kurt always knew the right thing to say whenever she was feeling insecure. She had never fallen in love, but she intends to. She really hoped that Finn could be her potential leading man.

"Whatever happens, I really need to find a dress by this afternoon," Rachel said full of determination, while throwing the faded black dress in the back of her closet, wanting for it to stay there forever.

"With your killer legs, I'm sure you will look stunning in whatever you choose to wear, Rachel. And will have no problem capturing Finn's attention."

Well, it was true - Rachel never had a problem getting attention from boys. Besides from having a pretty face and a fit body, from her daily training on the elliptical, she was also talented, smart and had an outgoing and friendly personality. At sixteen, she was well aware of her assets and planned to use it to her advantage.

"And for all you know, Rachel, maybe Finn is just waiting for you to ask him to be your boyfriend." Kurt teased.

"Well, why not?" Rachel pouted whilst sitting on her bed. "If that's the way for us to be officially together then he won't know what hit him."

"Well, I hope not" Kurt countered, then added, "I was just teasing you and you are too pretty and popular to be desperate for his attention. Don't cheapen yourself."

She sighed. Her friend did have a valid point. Anyway, she wasn't really sure if she could be aggressive like that. Rachel switched her attention to the clothes on her bed, thinking about possible solutions to her dress dilemma. There was really only one solution, and that was to go shopping for a new dress.

"I really need to go shopping, so I'll just see you at the party, Kurt." Rachel stated, ending their conversation

"Well good luck, I hope you find the right one. Kurt said sympathetically.

* * *

><p>At sixteen, Rachel had her driver's license, but her dads did not want her driving while they were out of town. She could always take the bus to the mall, but if she did, she wouldn't have the time to get ready and probably be late for the party. As she stared at her dad's Lexus, and started thinking about all the reasons why her dads have strictly forbidden her to drive it. After pondering it for a while, Rachel decided to take a chance and took the car with her.<p>

She tapped her finger on the black steering wheel, while singing loudly to Katy Perry's _Firework_. She was able to find and buy the dress she was looking for and she couldn't have been happier. Even though it took her a while to find it, she was sure that she would look great at the party.

As she glanced at the clock, she realized that she's been stuck in slow moving traffic and will probably be late if it stayed like this. It's already five 'o clock and she only had two more hours. She needed at least half-an hour to take a shower, another hour to do her hair and makeup, and fifteen minutes to get to the party. If she doesn't take another route, she won't have enough time to properly groom herself and look hot for the party.

She impatiently started changing lanes to get ahead, and finally reached the exit heading to her house. As she was getting closer to her neighborhood, it started raining, but she still continued singing along with the radio. After the song ended, Rachel switched her attention to the radio to look for a new song. As she looked up, she was surprised to see that she was about to hit the gutter and a stop sign. She immediately slammed on the break, the tires screeched causing Rachel to lost control of the wheel, leaving the car to collide to the stop sign post.

After the car came to a complete stop, Rachel checked herself first and made sure that she wasn't hurt, the seatbelt did a great job protecting her head from hitting any hard surface. When she lifted her head, she found herself face to face with a stop sign. Her heart was pounding, her knees felt like jelly from her nerves, she was as pale as a ghost. After compsing herself a little, she quickly unfastened the seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. She slowly approached the front of the car, with her heart pounding hard, threating to explode out of her chest. She closed her eyes for a second, afraid of seeing the damage. When she finally opened her eyes, her first sight was a much dented bumper, and a broken windshield.

"Oh, no!" Rachel screamed as her whole body lost it's color. "My life is over. Completely, totally over," Rachel said, talking to herself.

At that moment, she heard a sound of an approaching vehicle and she turned around right way, hoping to get some help. Her spirits were slightly lifted when she saw it was a tow truck coming her way. She started jumping in the rain while waving her hands. The tow truck was going a bit fast and wasn't able to stop right away. And to make the situation worst, the truck hit a puddle and splashed all the water to Rachel.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed in total frustration. She felt so overwhelmed about the situation, that she just felt like crying, and she couldn't help but think that her bad luck was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe that she actually stopped when already she had four cars she needed to bring to the car shop. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night, and now there was a person waving at her.<p>

Quinn glanced at her side mirror while reversing the car. All four cars had different reasons for being towed. She wondered what could possibly be wrong with this one. She frowned when she started to recognize the waving girl in the rain.

"Rachel Berry," she murmured to herself, once she confirmed the identity of the girl.

"So what happened to McKinley High's princess?" the blonde asked herself.

Quinn knew Rachel. Why? Well, she was one of the most popular girls in school, student body president, and according to the recent rumor mill, Rachel managed to captivate the affection of a popular senior. From the moment she laid her eyes on the brunette, for some reason, she had always found Rachel to be very annoying.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedbacks are highly appreciated!

Chapter 2

I own nothing

"HEY, SWEETHEART, need help?" Quinn asked sweetly, while staring out of the window of her truck.

Rachel's eyebrow immediately arched, recognizing the girl in front of her. She just couldn't remember the blonde's name. And what did she mean by calling her _"sweetheart"?_

Quinn's insinuation irked her, she wanted to give her a piece of her mind for splashing water at her, getting her completely soaked. But Rachel knew it wasn't the right time and she had bigger problems to deal with…

Rachel walked closer to the truck, and said "I - I need your help…" Oh, how she hated that insolent look on the blonde's face. But she knew, this could be her only option.

Quinn came out of the truck. She was wearing blue overalls with grease all over it, and she even had it on some parts of her body. She looked sweaty and soaking in rain. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, where some strands were just all over the place. Rachel rolled her eyes, she hated girls that would grow their hair out, but did not bother managing it.

Rachel slightly backed away from Quinn. It's not like she smelled or anything, but she just didn't want Quinn's skin to accidentally touch hers.

Quinn examined Rachel from head to toe. You're totally soaked. What happened?" The messy girl carefully examined car and announced "You crashed!"

"Obviously." Rachel said with a slightly louder voice. There was really no point in taking her frustrations out on this girl. She had to be nice if she wanted to get her dad's car home. "Could you tow my car?"

"Sure," Quinn answered. "That's my job."

Rachel stepped where Quinn was. Quinn looked like she was at least 4 inches taller than her. It was really easy looking up at her, unlike Finn who was really tall.

"We go to the same school, right?" she said in a friendly voice. "What is your name? Lexie? No, wait - Jackie. Nancy. Lexie, 'right?"

"Try again," Quinn answered, twitching her lips upward in irritation.

"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't remember your name. We go to the same school, but I'm only a -"

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she said, cutting the other girl off.

"Of course! Quinn, right. You're a senior!" _The infamous Quinn Fabray, the girl that was often complained about for smoking in the bathroom "the bad girl of McKinley…" _Rachel thought about saying this. But she knew it wasn't a very good idea. She desperately needed her help.

This was going to work out better than she'd hoped for. Quinn was going to help her. She had to. They were, after all, schoolmates. She read the lettering on the trucking. "Lima Star Auto Shop. Is it yours?"

"It's my dad's friend's. I work part-time for him." Quinn said, kneeling down in front of the car.

"So let's see what we've got here…" She shook the sign post but, it wouldn't budge. It was really bended into the bumper and hood of the car.

"Is it fixable?" Rachel asked, starting to imagine how her dads would react to the situation.

"Well, it's not that bad. Other cars that are a lot worse than this get fixed. Quinn looked at her and asked, "you aren't hurt, are you"?

"I'm fine…" Rachel answered, surprised with the slight concern in Quinn's voice. "C-can I tell you something, Quinn?" Rachel said and looked into her eyes - her gorgeous hazel eyes.

_Gorgeous? Did she really just use that word to describe the blonde's eyes?_

Why, yes! And to her surprise, despite of all the grease, she noticed that Quinn was really attractive – in a rugged way.

Quinn lifted her eyes, meeting Rachel's. "Sure"

Rachel was briefly silent, while avoiding Quinn's eyes. _Why did her eyes have to be so enticing?_

"I – it's a little embarrassing, but –" She paused for a second. Pushing her hair out of her forehead, and finally noticing that it stopped raining

"But What?" Quinn said irritatingly when Rachel did not finish her statement. She didn't understand what Rachel was trying to tell her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you hurry up. I don't have all day to listen to your story. I have work waiting for me."

Rachel huffed, totally taken back from Quinn's bluntness. She was such a rude girl.

"It's like this…" she said with a faint smile, not wanting to lose her calm. "I wasn't supposed to be driving this car. What I mean is this is my dad's car. He specifically told me not to use it. He is out of town right now… And, well I just really needed it so I used it," Rachel explained then laughing nervously.

"Wow, you are an obedient daughter," Quinn said sarcastically, while smirking.

Rachel forced herself to laugh at Quinn's statement. She ignored the sarcasm. She really needed to get on the blonde's good side, so she would be agreeable to helping her.

"The fact is, I'm not allowed to drive this car... "

"I can see why."

Rachel counted from one to ten. She needed to calm down. _I will not get angry… I will not get angry... I will not get angry…_

"And I guess… I took my eyes off the road. The moment my dad finds out about what happened to his car, I'll be dead…" She stopped to breathe

"So what do you want me to do? stop giving me the run around and just get to the point."

Rachel looked down and gritted her teeth. This girl was extremely rude. Her patience was running very thin. She slight lifted her head and started laughing.

"I need the car to be fixed by tomorrow… I mean, it cannot last for two days!"

"Sure. That is highly possible," Quinn said sarcastically

"But why?" Rachel asked, frowning, obviously not liking the answer. "Today's Saturday, and it just needed to be fixed by Monday afternoon. That's plenty of time... and was only the front bumper, right?" the brunette continued.

"Only the front bumper?" Quinn repeated, while shaking her head. "Did you forget that the windshield is also shattered, and I still have to look for its replacement."

Rachel's brown eyes suddenly flew to the windshield. She temporarily forgot about the broken windshield. She knew it was expensive – beyond her means.

"And I want you to know – " Quinn continues " – if I ever fix your dad's car then you will have to wait in line, and you are my fifth customer," Quinn states while walking to the front of the car. "Also, tomorrow is Sunday, and we don't usually open on Sundays. And most likely it will take about four or five days before you can get your dad's car."

FIVE DAYS! Rachel exclaimed, almost fainting.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave me some feedbacks.

Ch. 3

"NO! It can't be!" Rachel protested in a voice filled with panic. Five days wouldn't work when her dads are expected to be home on Tuesday morning. "T – the bumper, don't you have any lying around in your shop?"

"We have to order the parts, _sweetheart_. And since this is Lima, we usually have to wait a few extra days. Unless you just want to duct tape it back…" Quinn said mockingly.

Rachel groaned helplessly. She didn't like what she was hearing. She dreaded seeing her dad's reaction once they see their damaged car.

"You don't understand, Quinn. I'm in _serious_ trouble here. I need this _thing_ fixed by Monday evening," she expalined desperately, while attempting to stay calm.

Quinn deeply sighed. Impatience written on her face. Then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the one who doesn't understand, sweetheart. You're not the only one who needs their car fixed. What do you expect me to do? Just drop the other pending jobs and cater to your needs? Well it is _not_ happening. And tomorrow is Sunday, and my day off. And you probably don't work, so you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I work. I'm working on my education," Rachel defended, almost snapping at Quinn. "I cook for my dads… take care of the house when they're away… I do the laundry… and – "

"Okay, okay I get it. You do chores, Quinn said, keeping her from rambling. "I didn't really ask for a list."

She sighed heavily. "How much money do you want? I'll pay you overtime. She didn't really have the money to pay Quinn, but she was running out of options. She just wanted to see if Quinn would be willing, and she could come up with the money later.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrowas and gave Rachel a glare. "You don't get it, do you?" It doesn't matter if you pay me overtime and I refuse to work on Sunday! And it's the weekend; I can't place the part order until Monday!"

"FINE!" Rachel retorted, finally losing her cool. "I'll just look for another person to do it for me!"

"Good luck," Quinn said before turning around and getting back to her truck.

Before Quinn could get on, Rachel grabbed her arm, not caring if she's touching her greasy skin.

"You know, you are the most uncaring person I have ever met. You don't even feel sorry for me!" she shouted.

Quinn turned around and looked into her eyes. "Is it my fault that you are _such_ an obedient daughter? And is it also my fault that you don't know how to drive?"

"I know how to drive!" Rachel said defensively.

Quinn's eyebrow arched, glancing at the stop sign post. "Yea, _sure_. And I guess the stop sign just _magically_ appeared in front of your car? Is that what happened?"

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Rachel asked, glaring at her. "I'm sure you're at the top of your class, right?"

"Yeah, I am pretty brilliant after all? But sometimes I have trouble with math." Quinn said with an arrogant smirk before turning around.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" This is the biggest crisis of my life! You can't just walk away without helping me." Rachel pleaded.

Quinn glanced back at her and said, "actually, I'm not _walking_ away, I'm _driving_ away. I still have a lot of work waiting for me, _sweetheart_, and you're _wasting_ my time. Have a nice evening." She got on her truck, and slammed the car door.

"FINE! Leave! I don't need help from someone as arrogant as you. You think you're so great… with your charming smile, but you're not! You're crass… crude… filthy… and – " Rachel ranted, running out of descriptive words to say. Her whole body was shaking in anger. Her fiery eyes were sending deadly glares to Quinn.

But Quinn just blatantly ignored her and started the ignition and, not a second later, started driving away.

Rachel was in total disbelief. She didn't think that Quinn would actually just leave her there! Didn't she have any sympathy? Her insides were on fire with rage. And she couldn't get over the disdain she was feeling for the crude girl.

_Get Quinn out of your mind. She'll get what she deserves_; she reminded herself that she needed to come up with a possible solution to her current predicament. She kneeled in front of the car and attempted to piece the bumper together, but if fell even more. It was hopeless.

She wanted to cry from hopelessness. Thanks to _Quinn Fabray_, she will be dead the moment her dads see the car.

* * *

><p>"It needs to be fixed by Monday afternoon! Quinn repeated Rachel's words, irritably muttering it to herself. "If Rachel thought she can always get her way, well she's badly mistaken."<p>

The annoyance disappeared from her face and a different soft smile appeared on her lips when she thought back to Rachel's enraged appearance. She had always been beautiful. Sometimes she caught herself starting at her. But her spoiled, princess attitude just irked the hell out of her.

Her deep brown eyes were captivating and were the mirrors of her soul. She knew from the beginning that Rachel was controlling her anger. And it was obvious that she didn't want to get near her because she was covered with grease.

_A typical snob_, Quinn almost sneered.

And those lips – those flawless, luscious lips. How many times had she fantasized about those lips? How many times had she asked herself the number of times those lips have been kissed. With her popularity, it was probably plenty.

But earlier, her lips were pouting with contempt for her.

Quinn didn't really want to leave the princess in that mess. She felt terrible for what she did. But Rachel needed to realize that not everything she wanted will just happen at her beckon. _I'm sure she has plenty of friends that can help her, _Quinn thought.

Quinn shook her head. She hated Rachel's clique. She always wondered how the girl became the student council president. When every time she passed by her circle of friends, they were always talking about the type of lip gloss they were wearing or their taste in guys. And from what she remembered, Rachel just transferred last year, at the beginning of her freshman year. I bet she got elected due to her popularity and beauty. And maybe her killer smiles… And those captivating brown eyes that almost got the blonde to agree.

She shook her head again, switching her attention to the road. Why was she thinking about that girl when she had other things she should be worrying about. Next week was her sister's wedding and she told them that she had a girlfriend that she would like to introduce to the family. If she doesn't, they would worry again and start setting her up with random girls again. She shouldn't really complain about her family, they had been nothing but supportive of her sexuality. I guess they just wanted to see her to be happy.

Also, Next week was spring break, and her grandmother was scheduled to go on a cruise and wanted to bring one of her grand kids with her. It was between her and her cousin Artie because they were both single. She and her cousin didn't really have the heart to tell their grandmother "no". Not that they didn't love their grandmother, of course they loved her. And she was very nice. But spending time with her meant listening to stories about her grandeur old times and her criticisms about today's generation. Even though she wanted to go to the Caribbean, she just couldn't. Because spending two hours with her grandmother was just plain torture for Quinn.

Since Quinn and Artie couldn't directly refuse their grandmother, they made a bet. The first one to get a girlfriend would get to stay behind. Quinn needed a girlfriend by this week to bring to the wedding to introduce to her family or she's off to the Caribbean.

Who could she possibly woo this week and would agree to become her girlfriend right away? Well, there's Brittany – Quinn quickly dismissed the idea. She remembered that she told Artie how she broke up with Brittany a month ago and they even had a celebration.

Then a thought struck her like a bolt of lightning.

RACHEL BERRY!

Why not? Rachel needed her car fixed and she needed a girl friend – right this moment. It's perfect! They were in both desperate situations.

She could strike a deal with her. She would fix the car and Rachel could pretend to be her girlfriend. Both of their problems will be resolved. It was a win-win situation.

Quinn took the nearest U-turn slot and started to drive back to where she left Rachel. She just hoped that she hadn't called another shop yet. She sped away, hoping that the princess will still be there waiting for her knight.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The story is starting to unfold. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update every day, but I have another story in the works, so we'll see. Please leave me some feedbacks and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!

I own nothing.

Ch. 4

It started pouring again. Rachel quickly got in the car and used her right sleeve to wipe the rain out of her face. Fifteen minutes passed, and she was still trying to come up with possible solutions.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the approaching tow truck.

"So you're still here, huh?" Quinn said after turning off the engine.

When Rachel turned her attention to the tow truck, she was surprised to see Quinn.

"Why do you care? I'm sure you get some sick satisfaction from my suffering." she said raising one of her brows, hating the amused look on Quinn's face.

Quinn got out of the truck and walked towards Rachel. "I thought you wanted to get your dad's car fixed? Then what are you doing just sitting around?"

"What I decide to do is none of you business," Rachel snapped. "And what possessed you to come back? Did you just come back to mock me again?"

Quinn placed her right arm to her waist. "Do you want me to help you out or not?" She said while walking to the front of the car, forcing the stop sign post out of the bumper.

"Help me out here."

Rachel quickly got out of the car and ran towards Quinn. She had to take advantage of Quinn's sudden change of heart. She got behind the filthy girl, not caring if their wet bodies touch.

"Wait, let's pull it on the count of three," Quinn said

When Quinn held the post, Rachel felt the other girl's elbow slightly brushed against the side of her breast. She felt an odd tingle inside of her, causing her to suddenly gasp.

Despite Quinn's appearance, Rachel couldn't smell the grease from her body. In fact, she could only smell a very fresh… clean… or cozy scent. And it was quite addictive.

When Quinn's arm brushed against her again, she couldn't help but realize that she was very much enjoying their close proximity and distancing herself was the last thing she wanted to do. And she couldn't help but notice that Quinn was in great shape and how amazing it looked.

_What's happening to me? _She didn't understand this sudden rush of emotions. She wasn't sure if she was feeling butterflies in her stomach or just nerves from today's events. All she knew was - she was trembling and her whole body seemed to be tingling.

"Ready?" Quinn asked. "One, two, three – pull!" But Rachel just stood there. Her knees were melting. And she coudln't seem to focus on anything but on the porcelain arm that was brushing against her… the body heat that seemed to seep through her. And the Brunette felt like fire was being ignited inside her body.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"Quinn sneered. "Do you intend to help or just stand there and look pretty?"

"_Wwhaatt_?" she said absentmindedly, still pondering where the foreign emotions spreading through her were coming from.

Quinn just stared at her for a few seconds. Shaking her head, she lets go of the post.

"I can't do this with you. I thought it would be easier if we just pulled it together." Quinn said in a voice laced with mild sarcasm. "I guess I have to use the chain block and boom."

She returned to her truck and started the ignition. Backed it up so it's in front of the car and lowered the chain.

"HEY! Your highness, don't just stand there!" "Back up the car while I slowly pull on the post, okay?"

Rachel nodded absentmindedly. She was so mad at herself for letting Quinn talk to her like this. If the circumstances were different she would have never allowed her to be so condescending. But she was at her mercy at this moment.

She hastily walked to the Lexus, got in, and started the ignition. "Just let me know when to start backing up…"

Quinn fixed the chain, securing it. "Alright, pull back." After backing up for a little while, the post was finally out of the bumper.

Rachel was finally able to breathe a little easier. She rested her head on the head rest. Took a deep breath and closed her eyes at the same time. When she finally opened her eyes, Quinn was sitting right next to her.

She was watching her. She wasn't sure why or what those captivating orbs were trying to convey. Was it admiration? Or was it something else…

"W-why are you… looking at me like that?" Rachel asked, feeling slightly insecure of her current appearance. She was soaking wet… her clothes were muddy… her wet hair was plastered on her face. She was a mess and wasn't a sight to behold.

"It's just that…, this is the first time I've ever seen you look so unglamorous, lovely princess." Quinn said in a huskier voice, a smile of awe on her lips. Before Rachel could do anything, Quinn gently and briefly caressed her right cheek. "God, you are beautiful. Rain and mud cannot ruin your beauty…"

Rachel was stunned. Her eyes were moving side to side, not knowing where to focus them. She was used to people complementing her looks, but she had never felt that kind of flattery from anyone. _Why now all of a sudden? And why from Quinn?_

Why did her heart feel like it was about to explode from joy? Like it was the first compliment she had ever heard. And when Quinn touched her cheek, it was so tender that she almost didn't feel it. And yet, it sent shivers down her spine.

Rachel cleared her throat and adjusted herself. "T – thank you…"

"For the compliment or for getting the post out?" Quinn teased.

Rachel didn't answer. She was suddenly back to being annoyed with the mechanic again. _She's teasing me again._

"How did you manage to get on the gutter and hit and stop sign post?" Quinn asked with a sigh, glancing back the post.

"Weren't you the one who said it? I apparently can't drive?" the smaller girl snapped. But then she decided to change her tone. Quinn came back to help her… that should mean something? Maybe, there was still a chance at fixing her dad's car before Tuesday.

"So…, looking at Quinn. Does this mean you'll fix the car before my dads get home?"

"I could bring the car to the shop and have the body frame examined. Quinn answered directly. And I could also get it realigned if it's out of alignment…"

"What about the windshield?"

"Perhaps I could do something about that…" It's not just perhaps; Quinn would definitely do it if Rachel accepted her offer.

"Really?" Rachel knew she sounded desperate, but those were her feelings, so she couldn't really help it. And Quinn seemed to have a heart.

"Does it really have to be fixed right away?" Quinn said calculatingly before presenting the agreement. She really wanted to help Rachel, and she didn't want the other girl to think it was the only reason why she wanted to help her. But desperate times, called for desperate measures.

"Please, Quinn…, can you please work the extra hours for me? I'm not sure what my dads will do when they find the car like this. They are never going to trust me again." This was one of her deals with her fathers for allowing her stay home alone. No parties and no driving.

"And my Dad loves this car… it's his prized possession. I really messed up. Rachel said in a shaky voice, slowly losing control of the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I can work the extra hours, _just for you_, sweetheart," Quinn said thoughtfully. She knew Rachel was in the brink of a complete breakdown. And teasing her at this moment would not help the situation.

"But…?" Rachel braced herself. Fully aware that Quinn will have some conditions.

"It depends…"

"Depends on what?" _Here it comes…_

"Depends on you…"

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"Actually, Rachel, I also have a problem. And I came back because I was truly hoping that you would help me. I mean, I would help you with your problem… and you would help me with mine. It's a trade off actually," Quinn explained.

Rachel's heart started pounding. _What could Quinn possibly want from her?_

"Problem? About what? Is it your grades…? Do you need someone to tutor you? I mean I could try, but I'm only a sophomore and I highly doubt I know anything you're studying. But I could still try and help you. I'm a very organized person, I color code all of my notes, and I'm very good at making flashcards" Rachel rambled, really hoping that this is the problem Quinn was talking about.

"I don't have problems with my grades, sweetheart. Remember I'm brilliant? I could easily get into any college I want to," Quinn answered playfully. "I need something, and you need something. And I thought it's the perfect win-win situation, but only if you agree."

"I'll do it… I'll do anything," she answered hastily. Then she paused for a second, thinking about what she could be agreeing to. "What I meant is… I'll do anything, but it cannot involve anything illegal… no drugs… no killing… no gang related activities… no pornography… no…"

"Relax! God, you're such a drama queen. I assure you it's nothing of that sort," Quinn said reassuringly.

"Then what! Just please tell me!"

"Okay, here's the deal. I will work all the extra hours needed to make sure your that your dad's car is back to its pristine condition by Monday if… if you pretend to be my girlfriend for at least a day."

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to split my time between this one and my other story, _Player's Fortune_. So I will try to update at least every other day. And if you have some time please check out my other story.

I own nothing.

Ch.5

Rachel just stood there, gaping at Quinn, utterly speechless. She wasn't sure if the other girl was just joking. Should she laugh?

Girlfriend... Quinn's girlfriend… the girl she just met. The girl who just insulted her about ten times?

"Hey, you're zoning out again," Quinn said, trying to catch her attention.

"W—what do you mean?" she asked confusedly

"You know girlfriend. Steady date… female lover…

"I know what 'girlfriend' means Quinn," she said impatiently. "What I want to know is why? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

_Rachel knew that Quinn was gay. This was common knowledge at McKinley. And everyone seemed to accept it or indifferent about it. Personally, she didn't have a problem with it… remember two gay dads. _

_She had heard rumors about Quinn's womanizing ways. So she found the girl's claim of not having a girlfriend a bit farfetched. And now that Rachel had a closer look… Quinn was not just pretty, the girl was drop dead gorgeous. Prettiest one she had ever seen, but she was more than that… Those expressive and captivating eyes that could melt anyone's heart. _

"Right now, I don't…"

"And you just expect me to believe you?"

"You have to believe me, Rachel," Quinn pleaded.

Hearing her name sexily roll out of Quinn's tongue placed Rachel in a deep trance over the blonde's lips.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"S – Sure. So you don't have a girlfriend?" the smaller girl inquired again

"Right now, I DON'T," she repeated exasperatingly.

_Why does the princess keep zoning out?_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Look, if I had one, I wouldn't make this proposition. But I don't, and I'm not obligated to explain as to why I don't have one. I just need know if you're willing to pretend to be my girlfriend at my sister's wedding next Saturday."

Rachel, once again, stood there, utterly speechless. She glanced back at her dad's car, examining the damage on the bumper and the windshield. She returned her gaze back to Quinn's eyes.

_She's not sure on how to react to this. The thought of being Quinn's girlfriend, even if it's just pretend, is causing her emotions to spiral out of control. She had always liked guys, so she doesn't understand this weird attraction to the blonde. And she shouldn't be attracted to someone like Quinn… who is brash and wild mannered in a dangerous kind of way. They are complete opposites, and it's pretty obvious they are just tolerating each other. None of her friends hang around Quinn's circle, just like how the blonde's friends never socialized with them. They just simply have nothing in common. _

_But Quinn is only asking for one day for fixing her dad's car – the one thing she needed the most. If this is the blonde's only condition, then it's actually a pretty good bargain. What if my friends find out? I'm sure they'll never let me leave it down._

_There was nothing wrong with Quinn physically, the girl was extremely attractive. But her personality was the problem. And let's not forget her reputation. _

"One day?" Rachel blurted.

"What's up with your tone? You make it sound like it's a death sentence. You never know, you might have the time of your life."

"Oh, I'm sure," she said sarcastically. "Because attending random people's wedding is a great hobby of mine. And… no one will recognize me there right?"

"No one should know you there… I mean it's an intimate family occasion."

"I guess that's true… it's better if no one knew me there – "

"Just hold on a minute," Quinn said irritably, in a threatening voice she added, "Do you think you're too good to be seen with me? Or are you uncomfortable being with someone who's gay?"

"Hey! That's not fair… that's not what I meant," Rachel said with a mild stutter. She panicked at the blonde's obvious anger.

"You know what, princess, I don't have all day to wait around for you approval," she stated in mild annoyance. "No one is forcing you to agree to this!"

_Like she had a choice! _Rachel thought as she rolled her eyes up. "But promise me you'll have the car back by Monday."

"I promise," Quinn said trying to hide the relief in her voice. "And you have to promise me that you will not back out next Saturday. Now, let's seal the deal." The blonde offered her filthy hand for Rachel to shake, and it was accepted.

Rachel was surprised at the blonde's strong grasp, and the electrifying sensation she felt from the contact. And she didn't want to let it go when Quinn started pulling it away.

"I'll tow the car back to the shop and I'll give you a ride home." Quinn said while getting on the back of the truck preparing the chain that will pull the car.

Rachel frowned. She was cautiously looking at the blonde's truck. And the irritation was written in Quinn's face once again.

"Oh I'm sorry, your highness, is this not good enough for you," Quinn said bitingly. "This is my only ride, and if you don't want to… you're always welcome to walk!" the blonde stated while giving Rachel a pointed look before getting in the driver's seat.

Rachel didn't really want to walk so she immediately grabbed the shopping bags out of the car and hastily got in the passenger's seat; she was late enough as it is for the party. She looked at her wrist watch and she only had an hour left to get ready. She felt like screaming, if it wasn't for that stupid party, then she would have never used her dad's car.

And now she had to pretend to be this bad girl's girlfriend.

_Well… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. _

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but at least no cliff hangers. Your opinion is valued so please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure about this chapter, but I was really pushing for an update before the weekend. I'll be flying to NY to see Adele's concert, and I have to do an all day photo shoot on Sunday, so no updates until next week. Also, I didn't have time to proof read this, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing.

Chapter 6

"You expect me to believe that this car belongs to your girlfriend?" Artie asked mockingly. They were both seated on a bench in the car shop, looking at the car. When Quinn arrived at the shop, Artie was already there waiting for her. He usually was, since he had habit of randomly stopping by when Quinn was working.

"Hate to break it to you, Artie, but that's the truth. Just accept that you lost, and you'll be the one going with grandma to the Caribbean cruise." Quinn said confidently and teasingly. "And you never know, you might actually find a girlfriend there," she continued, while grinning.

"Yeah right, that's not possible." Artie insisted, shaking his head. We just made the bet last week and now, all of a sudden, you've got yourself a girl?" he added questioningly.

"And that's surprising because…? I'm not trying to brag or anything, but finding girls have always been easy for me. And you knew that, right? Quinn teased.

"Yeah, maybe before you became a workaholic. Lately, ever since your dad told you that he wasn't going to be able to pay you're out of state tuition, you've done nothing but work. You hardly even talk to girls anymore. So there's NO way you can make me believe that YOU managed to get a girl in only seven days!" Artie argued.

"Well, you don't have to believe me. And just FYI, it's not her car; it's my future father in-law's car. Quinn replied while lifting her feet and placing them on the car. She stretched her arms over her head lazily and said, "let's just see at my sister's wedding."

"Well, I guess I just have to see it to believe it," Artie said indignantly.

"Oh yeah, I hope you have fun at the cruise with Gran, Artie. Quinn further teased. She's confident that she's the winner of the bet and will not have to spend her spring break with her grandma.

"_Don't be so sure yet_, Quinn," Artie stated. "So my dear cousin, do you mind giving me the low down on how you "managed" to get a girlfriend so easily."

"I don't have to explain how - that's personal. You just need to know that I will have a girlfriend on my arm at the wedding. And as far as I can see, you don't," Quinn replied merrily.

Quinn was trying to sound confident, but the truth was ever since Artie said _'don't be so sure yet'_, it just kept replaying inside her head, causing her to doubt the situation. The reality of it was that she didn't really know anything about Rachel Berry – she just knew that she was one of the most popular girls in school and the blonde had a secret crush on her – and besides that, there's nothing. For all she knew, Rachel was a bitch who doesn't know how to keep her end of the deal.

And Rachel definitely knew nothing about Quinn. She was sure all of the information the brunette knew were the exaggerated gossips that were spread by her ex-girlfriends. At the beginning of the school year, the blonde managed to have at least three; none of them were actually serious, except for, maybe, Brittany. All the girls Quinn had broken up with, none of them have been happy with her. They were actually pretty furious and usually held a grudge against her.

_What if Rachel changes her mind last minute and leaves her hanging? If that ever happens, I'll definitely make her make her pay. _Quinn thought.

"Look, Quinn, I know it's really easy for you to get a girlfriend if you really wanted one. But, we've been close ever since we were little kids, which means, I know you really well. You want out of Lima, and you want it badly. The last thing you want is for someone to come into your life and distract you from your goals. Artie reasoned sternly, while staring directly into Quinn's eyes.

"But she's different Artie; she actually wants the same things I want. She motivates me and that's why I'm with her," Quinn replied with conviction. The blonde knew that Artie was right on the money. _She's not going to be another Lima Loser! And nothing or no one can stop her from living this dream. _So she had to make something up to justify her "relationship."

"Hmm… now that I think about it, this is the reason why you demanded this bet. You thought it was a sure win for you… and that getting a girlfriend was the last thing on my mind. You were setting me up to lose. You sly bastard!" Quinn exclaimed with realization written on her face. Quinn was proud of herself for managing to flip the questioning, leaving Artie in a stuttering mess with nothing to say.

"W – What are you talking about? Me… set you up? I'm you're bro…I would never…" Artie denied, but Quinn raised her eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

"FINE!, You got me. But I didn't have a girl in mind when I made the bet with you, so it was still a fair game," Artie admitted but still trying to defend himself. "And I still don't believe you by the way," He weakly added.

"Believe what you want. All I know is that you thought you were slick… your plan backfired… and now you're stuck. Quinn said, smiling at her cousin tauntingly.

"So where's your girlfriend, Artie?" Quinn asked smugly.

Artie glared at Quinn, and said, "Oh, I'll find a girlfriend and you'll see her next Saturday.

Quinn just shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, man."

"You'll see, Quinn. She won't be just any other girl. She's going to be perfect… beautiful… smart… funny… and – "

"I'm not interested in listening to you describe your nonexistent dream girl," Quinn said, interrupting her cousin. "And I also don't have the time to listen. If I were you, I would spend all of my free time actually looking for a girlfriend. And a piece of advice, Artie, stop looking for someone perfect" the blonde added.

Quinn knew Artie was picky when it came to girls, and this was the reason why none of his past relationships have lasted for a long time.

Quinn got up and started rummaging through her toolbox, trying to get all the tools she needed ready.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked, getting up as well.

"Well if you must know, I promised my _girlfriend_ that I would work some extra hours to fix her dad's car." Quinn answered.

"Does your girlfriend have a name? Do you know her from school? Artie asked, looking puzzled. You haven't even said her name yet, I'm starting to wonder if she really exists," he added

"Rachel… Rachel Berry. And you can ask around my school. She's real popular," Quinn replied and added, "You'll meet her next week."

"All I can say is that you got lucky," Artie said before finally leaving.

Quinn was pretty sure that her cousin hasn't found a girl yet. _All I need is one date with Rachel, and I'll be off the hook. I just hope Rachel follows through her promise._ As Quinn thought about the brunette, she suddenly remembered that she needed to call her dad's shop to find a windshield and a bumper for the car. She was going to make this happen, and have the princess on her arm next Saturday.

* * *

><p>"And you agreed? Kurt shouted, the music at the party was too loud and they can hardly hear each other.<p>

Rachel just shook her head and shrugged at the same time. She was initially pissed of the fact that she was late to the party. But when she thought about it, it actually made her entrance more dramatic. Upon her entrance, the boys immediately started asking her to dance. She refused all of them, telling them that she needed to find Kurt first. After Rachel found Kurt, he asked her the reason for her lateness, and she told him the whole story about the car accident and the deal with Quinn.

"Are you serious about what you're saying? I knew you were crazy, but not this crazy," Kurt inquired, looking straight into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm serious…" Rachel briefly glanced at the people on the dance floor before she continued, "I didn't have a choice. I destroyed my dad's car."

"Why didn't you call me, remember my dad owns a car shop? Kurt asked.

Rachel made a face. "I didn't want to bother you. I know you've been busy taking care of your dad ever since his heart attack. And due to your dad's absence, your shop's mechanics have been extremely overwhelmed with the work lately, she explained.

"What if Quinn demands more from you…like sexually? She has quite the reputation with the ladies after all. Quinn is the definition of trouble… it was going around school how she sold her kidney for money to buy alcohol – or cigarettes. And you never know, she could be a drug addict too."

Rachel frowned. "Stop, Kurt. You don't even know her, so please don't judge her. Those were just mindless rumors, and I do not believe any of them. Rachel said, defending Quinn. Rachel didn't understand her sudden need to defend the blonde. It was almost instinctive. She didn't believe Quinn was capable of doing what Kurt was accusing her of. _Kurt just doesn't know Quinn like I do. I saw her up-close… her body… her face. I even felt her too_, Rachel thought.

"If it's being discussed, then it's probably true," Kurt stated.

"Quinn's really committed to her job. She wouldn't have the time to do all those things. And you've seen her around school, her appearance doesn't indicate any of those bad habits," Rachel defended with certainty. "And also, if she wanted to take advantage of me, she could've done it right there and then, when I was in frantic need of help. But Quinn didn't because she's not that kind of person," she explained further.

"Whatever. I think you're making a big mistake," Kurt said, arching his eyebrow.

"It's called saving my butt. I had no other choice!" Rachel yelled. "Besides, it's only for that one occasion, and then we never have to speak to each other ever again. The important thing is my dad's car will be fixed." She added.

"I guess you're right, I mean your dad loves that car. But I still think dating Quinn is a bit drastic." Kurt said agreeing with her, but still trying to the brunette a hard time.

"Kurt wrecking my dad's car is DRASTIC! And what's wrong with one date? I'm just going to pretty up… attend the wedding… meet a few of her relatives… eat… then go home. End of story," Rachel explained, while shrugging.

Kurt just nodded and said, "well, it's your life…" finally giving up. "Anyway have you seen Tina, she was looking for you earlier. She thought you were a no show," Kurt said, changing the topic.

Rachel nodded and looked down at herself and asked, "what do you think of my look? She stepped back and twirled, trying to give Kurt a better view of the dress. Rachel was quite proud of the short, black cocktail dress that showcased her killer legs. It was a tight dress with a super sexy V neck with a bare back.

"Great…" Kurt answered briefly, when something suddenly caught his attention. "Guess who just came in?" Kurt asked, looking at the entrance door. "Finn just arrived. When I didn't see you at the party earlier, I thought you were with him." Kurt stated.

"I wish I was with him…" Rachel replied, while looking at Finn. He turned towards Rachel and gave her a boyish cute smile.

After what happened today, Rachel completely forgot about the party and Finn Hudson. She waved at him, dismissing her thoughts about the car and Quinn Fabray. He waved back and started walking towards her.

"He's just so dreamy," Kurt said.

"He is…" Rachel agreed smiling.

"Well, don't just stand there, meet him halfway. I thought the reason you dressed like that was to impress, Finn," Kurt said, trying to send her off.

"I guess, but I think I'm going to wait for him to come to me. It's not like I'm in love with him," Rachel said, still looking at Finn.

"Not yet," Kurt said laughingly. "Hey, Rachel, guess who just walked in? It's Santana. And WOW! Look at her dress, it's strapless and her boobs are practically spilling out. And look, she just stopped Finn from coming this way," Kurt stated.

"Look at her BOOBS! I think every guy in this place is staring at it," Rachel exclaimed.

"Maybe they were the ones that were together earlier, they practically arrived at the same time," Kurt said suspiciously, and then gave Rachel a push, "Girl, just go over there and fight for your man. And may the best woman wins."

Rachel sighed, not liking the idea of competing for Finn's attention. But she's not the type who would just stand there and not fight for what she wants.

"Hello," Rachel greeted, chiming into the conversation.

"Hi, Rachel," Finn greeted back.

"OH, please, Finn, don't be such a cradle snatcher," Santana said, while snaking her arm with Finn's. "She's just a sophomore… and look at her, she looks like an infant," Santana added acerbically. Finn got out of Santana's hold and took Rachel's hand and started leading the brunette to the dance floor, leaving Santana behind.

They continued to the dance floor and a slow song came on. Finn grabbed her and held the brunette's body closed to him. Rachel thought it was too close for comfort, but she didn't protest. Instead, she just laid her head on his shoulder. Then she remembered why she wanted to come to this party in the first place, she wanted to spend time with Finn and dance with him.

Rachel thought about her feelings at that very moment. Finn was practically embracing her, but she didn't feel any spark between them. _Where's the chemistry or the butterflies?_ Being in Finn's arms was pleasant, but there was nothing more. Then Rachel's head jerked up when she overheard one of the girls, "why didn't Quinn show up? Now, I'll never have a chance to talk to her. I have such a huge crush on her. She's so cute…"

_Quinn?_ Rachel's eyes immediately flew to the girls dancing next to them. They were girls from school. _Were they really talking about Quinn Fabray? I mean Quinn is not a very common name, so they must be talking about her._

"CUTE? You describe Quinn as cute?" the other girl said. "Cute is only for babies, Quinn is ruggedly gorgeous… and she has this mysterious air about her. I see her all the time at a coffee shop, by herself. I wonder why she's such a loner?" the other girl continued.

_Because she's too busy working. Quinn is a working student!_ Rachel thought, tempted to say it to those girls. She can't believe that they were actually talking about Quinn, her Quinn. _What is this? Quinn Fabray's day? I used to not even notice the girl, then now all of a sudden she's everywhere. And girls actually had crushes on her._

"Do you think Quinn has a girlfriend?" the other girl asked.

_She has a girlfriend, and it's me!_ Rachel thought, wanting to go to the other girls and say it to their faces.

"I don't believe this," Rachel whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Finn asked her

"N – no, I didn't say anything," the brunette replied, smiling faintly at him.

"What's wrong, Rachel? You're so quiet today."

"Am I? She sighed and said, "well, I got into an accident earlier and…"

Finn slightly moved her body away from him and said, "Accident? Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm perfectly okay, Finn. It wasn't serious. I just hit a stop sign post…" Rachel understated, not wanting to hear anymore inquiries from her dance partner.

Finn smiled and gave her a meaningful look and said, "This party is getting kind of boring. Do you want to ditch it and go somewhere else?"

"Where?" Rachel inquired.

"My house. My mom is away and we'll have the whole house to ourselves. Let's have our own party there… by the Jacuzzi."

Rachel's feelings were conflicted. This was her chance to finally start a relationship with Finn. She opened her mouth to say yes, but something else came out instead.

"My dads are expecting me to come home at a certain time, and they'll be waiting for me," Rachel declined the invitation, making sure to have a mild tone of regret in her voice. Rachel couldn't understand why she was lying. Her dads were not even home, and they were fully aware about this party. She actually had all night to spare.

Disappointment was written on Finn's face, but he still smiled at Rachel and said, "maybe, some other time then… maybe we can talk in private next time..."

Rachel smiled at him. Finn held her close again, and gave her forehead a kiss. Rachel placed her head on his shoulder once again, and closed her eyes, analyzing her feelings. She was expecting a certain heat to run down her spine… a certain tingling of her body… and to her frustration nothing! And she suddenly remembered Quinn… how her mere touch from the blonde sent her body into overdrive… the tingles… butterflies… the fire…

_Why is it like this? I'm supposed to feel those feelings for Finn. Finn is my ideal leading man and he actually likes me._ Rachel thought, leaving her utterly confused.

Thoughts? Let me know, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story. This is a short one, but I promise the next one to be long and fluffy.

I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Rachel had been pacing back and forth in the living room for a good thirty minutes. Quinn said that she was dropping off the car at exactly three in the afternoon, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. The brunette had been calling the car shop, but no one was picking up, and she was starting to worry. _What if Quinn didn't repair it? _Rachel thought when she suddenly heard a car honked. The petite girl immediately went to the basement and opened the garage doors, and outside was Quinn standing in front of a car – her dad's Lexus!

Rachel rushed to the front of the car, almost pushing Quinn out of the way.

"Excuse you," the blonde said sarcastically, while stumbling back to the side of the newly fixed vehicle.

Rachel didn't say anything. She was too busy examining the car. There was no more dented bumper… broken windshield. It looked brand new… her dads would never be able to tell the difference – at least she hoped they wouldn't.

"Well, what do you think?" Does it look okay? Quinn asked.

"Oh, Quinn, it doesn't look okay… it looks incredible!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

Quinn stiffened. She wasn't expecting a hug from the princess, and it felt surprisingly good.

"Hmp…" the blonde cleared her throat. She didn't know how to react. Should she return the hug and hold Rachel on her arms… her shoulders… her neck… or maybe, her waist… it was so tempting.

Rachel quickly let go when she heard Quinn clear her throat. _Was I that excited…? Did I really hug her – and liked it?_ Rachel couldn't believe her actions. She couldn't look straight into the blonde's eyes and was desperately grasping for something to say.

"D – didn't you say you were going to be here at exactly three?"

Quinn's eyebrow arched. "I had to wait for the windshield…" the blonde said while shaking her head. She had to beg her father to get it. She told him that it was for an important client and she couldn't risk not keeping her promise. He finally agreed, but asked her to start helping him out on Sundays for two months.

"Thank you so much. How much was it?" Rachel asked, already thinking of ways to come up with the money to pay the blonde back.

"Let's talk about it later. I don't know myself…"

Rachel nodded. She was finally able to breathe easily, knowing that she had more time to come up with the money.

"I called your shop. How no one answered the phone?"

"The main office is actually close, and even if it wasn't the people there can't possibly hear the phone ring due to all the noise in the shop…"

Rachel just nodded again. She glanced at the car again just to avoid Quinn's captivating eyes.

"It looks like nothing ever happened to it! Like I never crashed it," Rachel said with amazement in her eyes and voice.

"You don't have to look and sound surprised." Didn't I promise to fix your dad's car?"

"Yes. But I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to do it…"

"Yeah, because the shop I work for hires incompetent people. And I'm one of them? Is that it?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Quinn, that's not what I meant!" Rachel said defensively. "I was just worried that the car wouldn't be delivered today."

"My dad's a skilled mechanic, sweetheart, and he's been teaching me all my life. I'm not only good at fixing cars… I'm also good at sensing distrust in people's voices."

Rachel couldn't reply right away. If there was a hint of hurt in the blonde's voice, she couldn't tell. Her voice was emotionless.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," she said softly. "I don't know anything about fixing cars, and I just thought you weren't going to be able to fix it in time."

"Yeah… okay." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel sighed. "Thank you, Quinn. I guess I'll see you around school, okay…"

"Definitely, I kept my side of the bargain, sweetheart, so keep yours…"

"S-sure," the brunette said softly. "But w-what exactly would be my – "

"Just pretend to be my girlfriend. Just for a day. That's not hard to do, is it? It's a lot easier than fixing your dad's car…"

"You don't have to say it like that! I haven't even backed out of our agreement…"

"I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm just simply reminding you, okay? You will have a date with me on Saturday. I will be here at your house at exactly eleven in the morning to pick you up. Don't forget."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. It sounded like Quinn was threatening her, but it could be just her imagination, so she just dismissed it. She didn't know what to expect from the date; she hoped Quinn would be good as she was with cars. And dating such a gorgeous girl like her, obnoxious maybe, wasn't such a bad idea.

"I won't forget," Rachel assured her.

"Oh, and here's the key to the car." Quinn said, handing Rachel the key.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" Rachel offered.

A mischievous smile appeared on Quinn's lips and said, "Don't worry about it; I feel a lot safer riding the bus."

Rachel's eyebrow immediately arched. "I know I owe you a lot, but that doesn't mean that you can insult me whenever you want," she hissed.

"Just remember that moment the date ends on Saturday. We're even," the brunette stated earnestly.

Quinn laughed huskily. Why did she enjoy watching the princess get so irritated? She couldn't help but think how bewitching the petite girl was when angry. So the blonde decided to tease her further. "I don't know the kind of people you socialize with… but I imagine they must be pretty damaged if they enjoy listening to you ramble."

"W-what did you say? Rachel's eyes widened and repeated Quinn's words, "Damaged…? Ramble…?"

Quinn just shrugged and smiled.

Rachel walked towards Quinn with her nose all flared up in anger and hands tightly fisted.

"I don't ramble. There is nothing wrong with wanting to thoroughly explaining oneself. But you wouldn't know anything about that, you grease monkey!"

"Nice comeback… but I'll see you at school princess," Quinn taunted. Laughter was lurking in her gorgeous, hazel eyes. She turned around and started walking towards the truck while inserting both hands in her overall pockets and whistling

"What do you mean see you later – you will not be seeing anything, grease monkey!" Rachel shouted lividly.

Quinn was already in the truck, but Rachel could still hear the blonde's boisterous laughter. The brunette was trying to calm down, when her thoughts suddenly went to Saturday's date. They were going to be together for a whole day, and she didn't want to admit, but there was a tiny feeling of excitement inside of her.

_Ugh! Why? She couldn't possible like that grease monkey!_


	8. Chapter 8

I know I promised a longer chapter, but it will have to wait until after this one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review and share your thoughts with me.

I own nothing.

Chapter 8

"My dads didn't even see any difference in the car," Rachel said, telling the story to her friend. "And my dad actually used it to give me a ride to school this morning."

"Maybe the damage wasn't that bad. You must have exaggerated your story. And if your dads did find out, shouldn't they worry about your well being and not the car's? Kurt asked.

"Good thing I didn't get hurt… because if I did, there was no way I could've lied about the car accident. I'm just glad everything worked out in the end."

"Just be thankful Quinn was there to save you." Kurt fixed the handle of his messenger bag, before leading Rachel to their first period class.

Rachel stopped on her tracks for a second. "Speak of the devil…" the brunette said, pointing at the incoming blonde. Like them, Quinn was also in a hurry to get to her class. And she was surprised at the sudden leaping of her heart. "A gorgeous devil…"

"Yes, she's such a pretty jerk," Kurt said laughingly, while picking up his pace.

"Don't say anything if she greets us," Rachel warned.

"I thought you two are friends now," Kurt whispered.

"Should we be friends?" Rachel asked, while the memories from their last encounter played in her head. "She insulted me yesterday, saying I ramble too much."

Kurt arched his eyebrow and gave the petite girl a look. "But you do ramble…"

"No, I don't! Rachel defended, but her friend just gave her a pointed look. "Fine, maybe I do ramble sometimes… but she didn't have to be so mean about it." Rachel grew quiet when she passed by the blonde, around them were a throng of students rushing to get to their respective early morning classes. Quinn just looked into her eyes and gave her a sweet smile. The brunette was mesmerized and before she could stop herself she was already smiling back.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this", Rachel said to herself. There were two senior girls sitting behind her in the bleachers talking about Quinn! She was supposed to be watching Finn's basketball practice, but her mind was elsewhere… She didn't want to admit it, but she was listening into their conversation. She couldn't understand why she would want to listen… <em>Why should I care about that crude blonde?<em> And to make matters worse, Quinn was on the other side of the bleachers watching some of her friends play basketball as well.

Rachel looked at Quinn on the other side of the bleachers. She was sitting on the third row and there were giggling girls sitting behind her trying to catch the blonde's attention. Quinn turned around and gave the girls a flirty smile, and the exchange made the petite girl almost sick to her stomach.

The brunette was sure that Quinn's head was getting bigger by the minute. _As if she needed any help inflating her already super inflated ego…_ Rachel whispered to herself, completely irritated. Rachel looked down at her notebook and was surprised to find the paper full of scribbles. She had been unconsciously writing "_I hate Quinn, I hate Quinn…_" all over the paper.

Rachel sat up straight, her thoughts immediately going to her date with the blonde. It was this coming Saturday. She wondered how she should act as her girlfriend. What if Quinn asked her for a kiss? _Well she can suck it! Just because she has all these girls following her around, it doesn't mean she can act as a complete Casanova at the wedding. There is no way I'm giving her a kiss…_

The brunette ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing.

"Quinn, someone asked me to give this to you."

The blonde turned around where the voice came from, and the messenger gave the note to her. Quinn didn't even asked who it came from. She wasn't interested – this wasn't the first time she would be receiving love notes from other girl or guy students. She lazily opened the ripped notebook paper, and the first thing it read was _**DATING RULES:**_ in bold letters.

_**Number One: You are not to tell a single soul about this date. (And if you already did, then I would have to kill you!)**_

_**Number Two: My curfew is at 10PM and I should be home by then. No more no less!**_

_**Number Three: No holding hands. No putting your arms around my shoulder. And absolutely NO KISSING! – even on the cheek!**_

Quinn almost busted out laughing. She quickly glanced at Rachel, who was pretending to watch the basketball practice.

She couldn't help grinning. Those things hadn't even entered her mind. First, she would never tell anyone about their date. Secondly, she planned on having the princess home by 4PM – she didn't want to hang out with the girl longer than necessary. The blonde's attention went to the third rule, and she couldn't help but grin wider. She couldn't believe that Rachel was thinking of her doing all of those things.

She glanced at Rachel at the other end again. The brunette was seriously watching Finn's basketball practice. But Quinn knew that the petite girl was fully aware of her reading the note.

Rachel still looked beautiful from a distance – mere distance could not blur her beauty. She was beautiful, alright. But so were all the other girls she had dated. Quinn couldn't understand the reason for her attraction to the snobbish girl. Maybe, because her irritation with the blonde was genuine, while the others she had encountered just did it for attention.

Rachel suddenly started jumping and clapping when Finn made a basket, cheering him on. Quinn had nothing, but disgust on her face, when she saw this. She knew Rachel and Finn were always together in school, but she wasn't sure if they were an item. Quinn felt instant irritation rise out of her at the thought.

_If the princess thought she could get all her suitors to follow her around like a lost puppy – well, Rachel Berry, you are mistaken. Not Quinn Fabray! So what if you're beautiful, but you're not all that… – all right fine! You are amazingly gorgeous, _Quinn infuriatingly admitted to herself. The blonde's eyes narrowed when she saw the brunette give Finn a high-five.

Quinn took a very annoyed deep breath. She needed to let Rachel know that she wasn't everyone's idea of a perfect girlfriend. So, she took a red pen from her binder and started writing on the back of the note.

_**One: I will never tell a single soul about our date. You have to be pretty insane to think that I would actually choose to spread that around. Dating you is not like winning the lottery. **_

_**Two: Of course, you'd be home earlier than you expected. I don't want to hang out with you any longer than I have to!**_

_**Three: If you think you're my idea of a perfect girlfriend, then think again! I have absolutely NO DESIRE TO GET ROMANTIC WITH YOU! Talk about your massive ego! **_

Quinn folded the note and gave it to the freshman that handed her the note. "Could you give it to the princess," the blonde said, pointing at the other girl.

The blonde didn't take her eyes off the petite girl until she read the note. From where she was sitting, she had a clear view of how red Rachel's face turned the moment she finished reading it. And before the brunette could look at her, she quickly left the bleachers and joined her friends.

Quinn was grinning from ear to ear. She got Berry angry again. And it was about time Rachel finds out about her rule – and that was to stop acting like a stuck-up princess.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally finished this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy and really encourages me to update faster.

Aside from the possible mistakes, I own nothing.

Chapter 9

It was Saturday, the day for the McKinley and Carmel basketball game, but instead of cheering for Finn, Rachel was standing in the front yard of her house waiting for Quinn to arrive. The two hours the brunette spent on her hair and makeup made her look close to perfection. It wasn't in her plan to go all out for this date… she had no reason to look good for the grease monkey after all. But she couldn't help look her very best for the occasion – for self satisfaction.

Her plan was to look elegant, but unique. So, she chose her mid-thigh length, pink rosette detailed dress. Its strappy bodice created a subtle V-neckline that was both flirty and flattering. The bottom of the silk dress segued into a field of rosettes. It was perfect, and she was certain that she was the only one dressed like that at the wedding.

As Rachel looked at her watch, her forehead crumpled when she saw the time, feeling slightly disappointed. Quinn was already five minutes late. She really hoped that the blonde would at least know how to properly treat a lady and arrive on time. But she had bigger things to worry about…she could forgive Quinn for being late as long as she shows up looking neat and formal. She had her doubts, of course, she wasn't even sure if those words even existed in the blonde's vocabulary.

As the minutes passed, Rachel started pacing around the front yard, growing tired and bored of waiting for Quinn. There were so many uncertainties about this date… the location… the people… and most importantly, its outcome. They've been at each other's throats since day one, and the idea of them being in such close proximity for a day was making Rachel a bit anxious and possibly excited. She was silently hoping that the blonde would fail to show up, putting an end to her misery.

They haven't talked all week long… the exchanging of notes episode was the last time they both heard from each other. As the memories of the incident replayed in her mind, Rachel started feeling aggravated again _I have absolutely no desire to get romantic with you… talk about your monumental ego._ And in bold letters too! How rude! No one had ever insulted her in her whole life and no one had ever had the right to, but here she was going on a date with the only person who had insulted her.

She groaned in irritation. _If it wasn't for her dad's car…_

Rachel was on that thought when she saw a vehicle approaching her. As the vehicle came closer, the brunette couldn't help but be surprised and gape at what she saw. _The tow truck! Their ride to the wedding was a tow truck?_ She expected Quinn to have enough sense to bring a normal car, but here she was being shocked by the blonde yet again.

Quinn opened the door and slowly got out.

"Don't you have any other car besides that one?" Rachel greeted her with a high pitch voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint, Princess, but my BMW is under repair right now." Quinn said sarcastically, then giving the brunette a smug smile.

Rachel was in the middle of rolling her eyes when she finally noticed the blonde's appearance. As her eyes traveled down Quinn's body, Rachel's knees went weak, forcing her to hold on to the mailbox for some support. The brunette silently thought that God just answered her prayers.

Instead of the usual loose pony tail, Quinn's long, blonde hair was bounded to her back, perfectly showing off her soft and flawless shoulder. She was wearing a cream, strapless laser cut dress. The tight corset bodice defined Quinn's curves perfectly, while the laser cut skirt thrills gave her elegant look some character. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey! You look like you just saw a ghost. Did I pass for a perfect date?" Quinn asked with her lips twitching into a grin.

Rachel started to become flustered as she realized that Quinn definitely just caught her checking her out. But before the blonde could embarrass her further, the brunette looked at her watched and hastily reprimanded her date, "you're almost fifteen minutes late! I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I had to pull a car to the shop."

"Sorry? Am I hearing you correctly? Rachel inquired, arching one of her eyebrow. "So you do know how to say that word? But do you know what it means?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight? If you are, can you wait until later? We don't really have time for this. Let's go before we run into traffic," Quinn said while offering her hand for Rachel to take.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked whilst pointing and staring at the blonde's hand.

"FINE! If you don't want to then don't," Quinn said impatiently, taking her hand back and quickly opening the door for Rachel, then getting in the driver's seat to start the engine.

Rachel secretly laughed as she witnessed Quinn lose her cool and possibly embarrassed for the first time. _Offering her hand and opening the door, I guess she does know a little about chivalry…_

Quinn started driving with furrowed eyebrows and was slightly speeding. Silence enveloped the car ride for the first twenty minutes. The blonde was still obviously fuming with what happened earlier, and Rachel had nothing new to talk about. After a few more minutes passed, Quinn glanced at the brunette.

"Aren't you forgetting to say something?" the blonde asked, finally putting an end to the awkward silence.

Rachel's forehead crumpled and asked, "is it your birthday?"

Quinn switched her attention to the road. The brunette saw her winced, but the blonde didn't say anything else.

"Is it really your birthday?" Rachel asked again after a few minutes.

"You know damn well know it's not my birthday!" Quinn snapped. "What I mean is… the blonde took a deep breath and glanced at the brunette and said in a low voice, "How do I look?" At the same time Quinn wondered why it was important for her that Rachel was impressed with how she looked. She usually didn't sweat stuff like that.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh boisterously.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked with irritation in her voice again. "Forget it. Just forget I asked."

Rachel stopped herself. It wasn't her intention to anger Quinn, but she just didn't expect the blonde to ask that kind of question.

"You know what's wrong with you?" Quinn said shortly glancing at Rachel, then focusing her attention back on the road, "you think you're this pretty gir—"

Rachel raised her hand and covered Quinn's mouth with her palm. "Don't start you might end up rambling," she said, grinning. "I know I'm beautiful. And I know that you know that I'm beautiful…" the brunette continued, putting the emphasis on the word "beautiful."

Rachel was about to pull her hand from Quinn's mouth, she couldn't the burning effect of Quinn's breath on her skin anymore, but the blonde beats her to it. Quinn firmly held her hand, and Rachel wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she felt soft lips pressed on her palm.

Quinn gently removed Rachel's hand, boring her hazel eyes into those beautiful, brown orbs.

"W – watch out… w—we might get into an accident…" the brunette croaked, pointing at the road, breaking Quinn from her reverie.

The blonde switched her full attention back on the road and placed both of her hands on the wheel, with confusion plastered on her face.

"Y – you look great…" Rachel said in an almost shy, sincere tone. After a few seconds she continued, "You're really beautiful." A faint smile of admiration was on her lips.

As Quinn glanced at Rachel, she saw the breaking of a smile on the bad girl's lips. The blonde grinned. "You're gorgeous and you look amazing in that dress. And you're right –" her voice husky " – I know that you're beautiful."

Rachel relaxed in the passenger's seat, not caring about the grime or the greasy metal smell that enveloped the truck. Because for the first time ever since their paths crossed, Quinn actually said something that caused her heart to swell in joy.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went by quickly. It was a simple, intimate garden wedding at Quinn's parent's house.<p>

"Dad… Mom, meet Rachel," Quinn said, introducing the brunette to her parents. Russell shook the brunette's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Rachel, while Judy pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'll let you ladies get to know each other, while I have word with my daughter," Russell said, pulling Quinn to the side.

"I'm happy that you finally found someone that you can introduce to us, but who's that girl?"

"Dad…"

"After your slip up last year… and you graduating this year, do you think it's a good idea to pursue this relationship? And with you insisting to work to save up for that out of state school –"

"Everything is going to be okay, Daddy. I've more than made up for my slip up last year, promise," Quinn said, scratching her head. When her dad was about to say something, the blonde beat him to it. "All right, Dad, listen…" And she told him the real reason for Rachel's attendance.

"Quinn! Why –"

"Dad, look… I don't want to go with Grandma to that cruise. And I can't possibly tell her that, it would only hurt her feelings. And it's the same way for Artie, that's why we came up with this bet…"

Russell just shook his head, not sure if he should be angry at his daughter or laugh. "Does Rachel know about the bet?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'll tell her… and besides, this was a one-day deal only, Dad… After today, we would just be nodding acquaintances. She's only a sophomore. Oh here's mommy and Rachel…"

"What are you two discussing?" Judy asked. "Did Rachel eat yet, Quinn? And Russell, I think we should head over there, I think the lovely bride is looking for us."

Quinn briefly glanced at her dad before smiling at Rachel and grabbing her hand. "Do you want to eat?"

"I'm okay," the brunette answered, shrugging. She was taken back when she felt Quinn's hold tighten around her hand with their fingers interlacing, and pulling her closer.

_Have you forgotten rule number three?_ Rachel thought in her head, wanting to say it out loud.

_And wait… what was rule number three again? _The brunette thought again, but instead of wasting her time thinking about the answer. She found that she liked her fingers twined with the blonde's.

"Here they come," Quinn said. Her cousin, Artie was coming their way with his arm around a girl.

When Quinn finally recognized the girl Artie was with, she couldn't help but scream out loud, "No freaking way!"

Rachel switched her attention where Quinn's eyes were directed. She saw a couple coming their way.

"That can't be!" Quinn murmured again.

The brunette looked up at Quinn and asked, "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing," she replied quickly. Quinn gripped Rachel's hand tighter, making sure she won't get away.

"Hi, Quinn," Artie greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Quinn…" Artie's date greeted with surprise evident in her face. She got out of Artie's hold and stepped closer to Quinn and gave her a peck on the lips.

Rachel's eyes went wide, surprised and feeling slightly uncomfortable with what just happened.

Quinn was also taken back. She was not expecting what the other girl just did. She slightly shifted her face to the side and stepped back, with Rachel's hands still in hers, to make sure those lips don't linger any longer.

"Good to see you again, Jessica…" the blonde said.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I guess Artie forgot to mention that little detail. I thought you would be in Columbus…" Jessica said with her lips pouting.

"I wouldn't miss my own sister's wedding," Quinn said, glancing at Rachel. "This is my girl, Rachel. Sweetheart, meet Jessica… a friend. And my favorite cousin, Artie…"

"Hi," Rachel greeted with a small smile. She wasn't sure if it was her hand that was shaking or if it was Quinn's. She was surprised once again when the blonde lets go of her hand to switch it to her hips, possessively pulling her closer.

_I know this has to be against one of the rules… which rule was it again?_ And just like before, Rachel didn't waste any time thinking about those rules, and found herself enjoying Quinn's hold instead.

"Nice meeting you," Artie said, glancing at Jessica. "And this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Really?" Quinn asked with one of her eyebrow twitching upwards. She met Jessica at one of her SAT prep courses a year ago, and the girl never relented on trying to win Quinn's attention. It was weird that she suddenly became Artie's girlfriend.

"Enjoy yourselves, guys," Quinn said to Artie and Jessica, not wanting to spend another second with the "new" couple. "We're starving, so we'll just go ahead and eat."

"If that's the case, let's eat together, Quinn," Jessica interjected smilingly, snaking her arm around the blonde's. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend, Rachel…" Then she laughed. "I mean, we can exchange partners…"

But Rachel just had a wide smile on her face. And before Jessica could pull Quinn away, the brunette wrapped her arm around Quinn's and smiled too sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mia, I don't lend my girlfriend… I'm too possessive for that. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the whole exchanging partners… well, IT'S NOT MY THING," Rachel said firmly, giving Jessica a pointed look.

Jessica's eyes sharpened and let's go of Quinn, pulling Artie away.

Quinn lowered her head and grinned at Rachel. "I like that you're feisty… so you're possessive, huh?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. "Don't read into it! I just didn't want to look stupid. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, so I wouldn't appreciate if you ate with other girls. And the whole exchanging partners idea, what was wrong with her? She has to be clinically insane to think that I would – "

"Okay, okay!" Quinn said laughingly, interrupting the brunette from her rant. "Here you go again with your –"

"Don't you dare start with me, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel warned.

Quinn just laughed boisterously, pulling the brunette to their assigned table.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel just finished eating when an elderly lady approached them.<p>

"Quinn, my dear…" She planted a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Gran…" the blonde got up and pulled a chair for her grandmother.

"And who is this lovely lady, Quinn?" Grandma Fabray asked, looking at Rachel.

"Gran, this is Rachel," Quinn introduced. "Rachel, my grandmother, she's my dad's mom…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am…" Rachel said with a smile.

"So my granddaughter had someone special but never told me about it…" Grandma Fabray said, feigning to be hurt.

_Quinn doesn't! At least not after six o'clock tonight…_ Rachel's thoughts answered. But she just smiled politely instead.

Grandma Fabray stood up and placed a hand on her hip, and pretended to be angry at her granddaughter. "And the same thing with Artie! What's happening with the two of you? Are you embarrassed to introduce your pretty girlfriends to your dear old grandma?"

"It's not like that grandma…"Quinn defended unsurely.

"Hrmp…" Rachel cleared her throat. "We just started dating, but Quinn meant to tell you about us. In fact she's been looking for you, but I asked her if we could eat…"

Quinn sighed in relief after hearing the brunette's explanation.

The old lady gave Rachel a knowing smile. "Ahhh, young love, that's where it all begins. One day, you're just living a normal life, then love hits you like a bullet train. Then the next thing you know, you can't even imagine a life without them by your side…" the grandma said dreamily.

"You should ask Quinn about her parent's love story, dear. They were fifteen when Judy fell in love with Russell – "

"Oh, Gran…" Quinn protested.

The old lady lowered her head and whispered into Quinn's ear. "Good job. She's a lot prettier than Artie's girlfriend…"

Rachel wasn't sure if the older Fabray meant for her to hear it, but that was too loud to be a whisper.

Grandma Fabray faced the brunette again. "Tell me, Rachel, do you find my granddaughter irresistible?" she asked and winked.

Rachel grinned and gave Quinn a meaningful look. "Oh, sure…"

"You know, I only have two granddaughters, and they are both very nice. But Quinn is the most terrific granddaughter a grandmother could hope for…"

_Obnoxious, you mean…_ Rachel thought, but instead she just said, "I'm sure she is…"

"She sure is. A discipline young woman… smart… kind… a very hard worker. The truth is Quinn was the one –"

"Grandma," Quinn said, interrupting the old lady. She stood up and held Rachel's hand. "We were just on our way to the dance floor… this is actually Rachel's favorite song. We hate to miss it…"

"Of course!" the old lady exclaimed. "It's very rare for someone young like you to like the classics. Go right ahead. Don't worry about me…" Grandma Fabray continued, shooing the couple away. "And, Rachel, let's talk later okay?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I hope not," Quinn mumbled, pulling Rachel to the dance floor.

"So tell me, how did you know this was one of my favorite songs? The brunette asked.

Quinn's eyebrow arched and held the brunette at her waist and swayed to the tune of _Little Things Mean A Lot._ "I had no idea. I just said that to cut your conversation with grandma. If I didn't, it would have lasted for at least two days.

"But I like her, she's nice…"

"She is. Just don't let her get started on her stories, they're never-ending…" Quinn explained, laughing softly.

"I can't imagine you liking this song."

"Don't tease me!" Rachel hissed. "It's just that, I have fond memories of my fathers dancing to this song when I was a little girl."

"I'm not teasing you… just curious. I just never thought that you would like such a classic song."

Rachel just shrugged and looked up at Quinn. "So what's this all about?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, hoping that the brunette wasn't asking what she thought she was asking.

"This. Me pretending to be your girlfriend? I saw the surprise in your cousin's eyes when he saw me, and you had the same look when you saw his girlfriend."

Quinn didn't say anything and just held Rachel's waist tighter. They moved slowly around the dance floor, swaying to the romantic strains of a love ballad. She pulled her a little closer, and the blonde was surprised that the brunette was allowing her.

"Listen, sweetheart," Quinn whispered in her ear. "Let's just enjoy this dance and the song. I think I'm beginning to like your favorite song…"

_You don't have to buy me diamonds and pearls, champagne, sables, and furs._

_Well I'd never care that much diamonds and pearls_

_Honestly, honey, they just cause money_

_But give me your hand when I'm lost my way…_

_Give me your shoulders to cry on…_

Rachel couldn't understand what was happening, but suddenly, the lyrics held meaning to her. She didn't want the song to end…she definitely didn't want to be without Quinn's embrace… And most of all she wanted to tip toe and kiss her.

_What's happening to me?_ She asked herself.

Maybe it was the song making her feel funny things. But was that reason enough to actually want to kiss Quinn in that moment?

The song ended, but Quinn just continued holding her close. The blonde gazed down at her, while Rachel gazed up and met her captivating, hazel orbs.

_Wait a minute, Quinn… What did you do to make me feel this way?_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! One more update before the weekend. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end their date, so I settled with this. Let me know of your opinions.

I own nothing but the errors.

Chapter 10

"So what do we do now? I guess this makes us even…" Quinn said, approaching Artie from behind. She left Rachel's side for a minute, who was happily chatting with her grandmother.

Artie just shrugged. "I think it means we need to find a tie breaker."

"Oh yeah, where's Jessica?" the blonde asked, with eyes roaming around, looking for the girl. "Last time we spoke… you didn't have a girlfriend. And now all of a sudden – Jessica is your girlfriend. How did you even meet up with her, as I recall she attends an all girls private school?"

"Did you forget already? Remember you introduced us last summer?"

"Oh, yea, now I remember. So how did you manage to woo her?" Quinn asked, slightly grinning.

"I'm not sure if you remember… but we chatted quite a lot last summer. And I was really interested in her, and I knew which school she attended… so, I just dropped by."

Quinn's grin got wider. "Of course, if there's a will, then there's a way... where is she by the way?"

Artie took a deep breath, obviously becoming uncomfortable. "She's in the car, waiting for me. She has a headache… so, she wanted to go home early."

"I see…"

Artie nudged Quinn to the side. "So you really got a girl, huh. I didn't believe it when you first told me. I was really expecting you to fly solo today. And, Quinn, she's a real babe. She's beautiful…"

The blonde didn't know how to accept the compliment for her supposed girlfriend – Rachel. She just felt proud when the brunette seemed to be getting all the attention today. Like when they were dancing – she felt some envious stares.

"You know what… I'm not totally convinced that Rachel's your girl. It's still too sudden…" Artie said, waking Quinn from her thoughts.

"You're just crazy. Didn't you see us dancing together?"

"One dance, big whoop! And now I should believe you? I'm afraid I'm not easily convinced… For all I know you were both just acting."

"Then ask her…" Quinn said, pointing at Rachel who was still in the living room talking with her grandma.

"I don't need to ask her, I already know what she's going to say…"

"Is it the same thing Jessica would say if I ask her… Is that what you're trying to say? Because I bet she's not really your girlfriend?"

Artie avoided Quinn's gaze. "I've got an idea, here's another deal. Grandma is planning a tea party at her house next week. And she really wants to get to know both Rachel and Jessica."

Quinn's forehead furrowed. "So, what's your point?"

"I'm not sure if Jessica is willing to come again, so there's your chance to win this bet – IF I don't get her to come with me next Saturday," Artie explained.

_Like it's easy for me to convince Rachel to come._ Quinn took a deep breath. It might take some major convincing and groveling. _But I never know, luck might be on my side…_

"Okay, deal," Quinn agreed, holding her hand out for her cousin to shake.

"Deal," Artie said, shaking Quinn's hand then patting her back before turning around and walking away.

Questions were plaguing her mind as she watched her cousin walk away. Was she doing the right thing? What if Artie gets Jessica to agree? How will they end up settling this bet? But she saw how bored Jessica was earlier, so chances of her coming again is slim to none. And Quinn knew Jessica; she was never comfortable in these kinds of occasions.

Not like Rachel, who was always calm and gracefully handled herself in front of everyone. Even if she was just pretending to be her girlfriend, her acting was superb. She had the face and the talent!

So, alright, Quinn was fairly certain that Jessica will not be coming, but what about Rachel, will she come again? The blonde glanced at the brunette; _will I be able to convince the princess?_

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed spending the whole day with Quinn. She also got a good glimpse of what kind of family the blonde belongs in. She saw some of the cars the Fabray's own, and they own a lot of vintage, luxury cars. And this house, it had its own gated community. If Quinn's family was filthy rich, then why was she struggling to work at a car shop? <em>It's like the more I discover about her, more mysteries unravel... <em>

And due to Rachel's inquisitive nature, it was becoming harder by the minute not to inquire Quinn about it. But she knew it was better if she didn't, this was a one-day date deal after all. There wouldn't be anything connecting them anymore after today, and she didn't want Quinn to think she was interested.

"NO WAY!" Rachel refused, in total disbelief of what the blonde was asking. "Honestly, Quinn, I enjoyed today – meeting new people, your family's friends, your parents, and your grandmother, and I actually liked them a lot. And I have no doubt my dads will get along with them as well. It's like having fun actually."

"You'll have fun again next Saturday, I promise," Quinn almost pleaded.

"Quinn," the brunette said patiently, "this is where our agreement stops." Rachel actually didn't want to see Quinn after today. What happened today was enough.

She wanted to put an end to whatever she was feeling as soon as possible. These feelings were not supposed to be for Quinn, they were supposed to be for Finn. Finn never gave her all these confusing feelings. She just wanted everything to go back before Quinn came into her life. Ever since she met the blonde, she felt like her whole life had been turned upside down.

Quinn reached for the glass of water in front of her, drank it, and placed it back on the table, then faced Rachel with a pained expression on her face.

"Is there a chance that you would be willing to extend our agreement? For just another four or five hours…"

"Alright, but you need to tell me why I need to pretend to be your girlfriend again next Saturday, when you already proved to everyone that you indeed have one."

The blonde suddenly became uncomfortable. "It's just very important for you to come next Saturday. It will further prove to my grandma that you really are my girlfriend."

"You know what Quinn… I just realized something. Based on your reputation at school, you're not the kind of person that will have a problem finding a girlfriend. And one more thing, you never told me why I needed to pretend in the first place. Why should they care if you really have a one?" Rachel really wanted to know the true reason for all the pretentions.

Quinn hated lies. But she just couldn't find it in her to tell Rachel the truth. It was embarrassing.

"Because of Gran…" It wasn't a complete lie. "She tends to think I'm lonely, and I just want her to know that I have a special girl in my life – even though I don't. And I want us to spend some time with her before she leaves…"

The brunette raised a brow. "Leaving?"

"For her cruise in the Caribbean. And she already believes that you're my girl before we even confirmed it. If you're not with me next week, then she'd wonder why?"

_Just tell her that we suddenly broke up…_ Rachel was thinking of saying that out loud when their topic of conversation suddenly appeared.

"I've been looking for you," Grandma Fabray said, holding a camera in her hand. "I want to take a picture of both of you. Did you have a nice time, dear?"

"I don't believe this!" Rachel said under her breath, nudging Quinn in the stomach.

"Pardon, young lady?" the older Fabray asked when she got the wind of what the brunette whispered.

"Oh." Rachel smiled at the old woman sweetly. "I mean, I couldn't believe how much I've enjoyed today." She was actually sincere in a way.

"Well, I'm glad. Now, I want to take your pictures," the old lady said while pointing where she wanted the couple to stand. "Both of you, stand over there…" she commanded.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks. When the blonde stood up, the petite girl followed. They followed Quinn's grandma to where she wanted the backdrop for the photo to be.

"Don't tell me you're already having a lover's quarrel?" The old lady's forehead crumpled. "Get closer to each other."

The "couple" exchanged glances once again. Rachel wanted to get it over with so she closed the distance between them. The date was not over after all, so technically she was still Quinn's girlfriend – she still had a role to play.

The old lady smiled once they were closed to each other. "Quinn, you need to put your arm around her."

"Grandma!" Quinn protested loudly. Of, course she wanted to put her arm around Rachel – she actually wanted to do more than that – but she wasn't going to take advantage of the situation because her grandma was telling her to.

Grandma Fabray's eyes narrowed. "Just put your arm around her! There's nothing wrong with that, Quinn? Rachel is your girlfriend."

"Do it!" Rachel whispered to the blonde. She figured the old woman will not stop until they give in to her requests.

"Nobody wants to look at our picture, Gran. We're not the brides here," Quinn protested, but still followed her grandmother's instruction and put her arm around the brunette.

"Quinn, trust me. You want to remember and cherish this moment. And you both look so pretty!"

_Trust you? We won't!_ Rachel was thinking, but still held a smile on her face. Now, she was even more certain that her dads will get along with Quinn's grandmother amazingly.

"This won't last long…" Quinn whispered to the brunette. "Just please indulge her for my sake, Rachel…"

Grandma Fabray was looking at their pose and getting the digital camera ready, when a look of dissatisfaction became apparent on her face.

"Something's missing… this looks wrong… so wrong," the old lay said, shaking her head.

"What about if you kiss for the camera? Yes! That's a perfect idea, Quinn… Rachel! Just like the movie poster of _Gone with the Wind_."

"Grandma! We're not movie stars here. And we're not the one who just got married. Just ask my sister and her husband to do that pose for you."

"Quinn, they're already tired of me taking their pictures… now come on. Both of you will never forget this day…"

_Yeah sure…_ Rachel thought drily and glanced at Quinn. The blonde moved closer. Quinn's face only inches away from her now. She could feel the warmth of her breath as she spoke.

"She'll make us stay here all night if she has to until we do what she wants. It's only for a second…" the blonde whispered.

Earlier on the dance floor, Rachel was desperately hoping for Quinn's embrace to linger longer, she almost begged for it. Now was her chance, because the situation called for it. The brunette closed her eyes, convincing herself that no matter how right or good this feels, there was no way she was accompanying the blonde next Saturday.

"What about rule number three?" Quinn whispered again.

Rachel opened her eyes. She had totally forgotten about those rules. "Made to be broken," she emphasized impatiently. "Now kiss me and get it over with…" the brunette said, feigning to be indifferent. Quinn will never know how her knees were starting to buckle. That her breath on her face was enough to ignite her whole being… that her arms on her shoulders sent shivers down her spine.

Quinn pulled her closer. "Kiss you and just get it over with, huh?" A wicked grin played across the blonde's face as she moved close enough for Rachel to feel her lips graze hers when she spoke. "You're wrong, sweetheart. I maybe a lot of things for you… but I don't kiss just for the hell of it."

"You know I'm really starting to get tired of your rambles." Rachel hissed then closed her eyes again, unable to hold back any longer. She leaned into Quinn, pressing her lips against hers and feeling all of her primal desire for the blonde burst through her veins.

Quinn's hand went around her and pulled the brunette even closer. Her free hand cupped her nape and kissed her tenderly – at first. Then thoroughly… deeply.

Rachel whimpered. Her hands willingly went up around the blonde's neck. She was matching the movement of Quinn's lips, meeting every kiss with as much passion. When she felt the blonde's tongue thrust insider her mouth, she trembled. She wasn't expecting this kind of kiss from Quinn. It was so erotic that she was afraid her knees would not hold her anymore.

Everything else was forgotten… where they were... and why they had to kiss in the first place. Rachel was so lost in the moment that she didn't care for anything else. The only thing that was playing in her mind was how she never wanted this to end. She didn't even notice the flashes going off around them.

"Perfect!" Granda Fabray exclaimed, intentionally raising her voice to wake the couple from their trance. "Kids today," she muttered. "All I'm asking for is a quick peck on the lips and then…" Intentionally not finishing the sentence and shaking her head smilingly.

"I'm looking forward to chatting with you again, Rachel. Please come on Saturday. Don't say no…"

"Huh?" the brunette mumbled, still stunned from what just happened. She couldn't meet Quinn's eyes, who shared the same stunned look.

"You're coming on Saturday, aren't you?" the older lady repeated again. "To my tea party. It will be you and Quinn, and Artie and Jessica."

"Yes, I'll come," Rachel said, absentmindedly agreeing. _Did I just…_ suddenly looking at Quinn, who had a playful look dancing through her eyes. _I'm coming?_

Quinn wanted to give her grandmother a hug. The old woman accomplished in no time at all what she'd been convincing Rachel to do for a long time.

"Well, then, I'm expecting to see you there, Rachel." Grandma Fabray said, patting the brunette on the hand, before turning around and leaving the couple. She was already by the door, when she said, "I'll make two copies of the picture, and give it to Quinn to give it to you."

"Thank you, Rachel…"

Rachel speechlessly looked up to Quinn, whom, she expected to have a teasing glint from her eyes. But there was none. Instead she couldn't read the emotions the hazel orbs were trying to convey. She was too young and inexperienced to be able to read people's feelings.

And because she was so embarrassed, she angrily walked out the door. "Take me home!"


	11. Chapter 11

I was really busy this weekend, and I quickly wrote this tonight. Sorry for the errors.

I own nothing

"There's no way! Kurt exclaimed, not believing what his friend just said. They were talking a walk in the nearby park. They stopped for a minute, and sat in the shaded bench. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I can't take it back and I can't do that to Quinn's grandmother."

"Well, I just want to tell you that you missed out on all the good fun from Saturday's game. McKinley won, and Finn had a party at his house. And you were supposed to be there. He was looking for you; he was a bit disappointed actually."

Rachel took a deep breath. What happened to her on Saturday was fun as well. Especially towards the end – but was it just fun? No. The brunette had a feeling it was more than just fun.

She had been touching her lips with her fingertips for the last two days. Rachel and Quinn didn't say a word to each other during the ride home. And the brunette couldn't understand why there was a sudden tension between them – a different kind of tension. It was different from their usual banters.

Throughout the entire ride home, Rachel's lips were throbbing. That was her first kiss after all. She'd never had a boyfriend before. She had crushes before, and all of them were boys. What was up with her sudden attraction to Quinn, who is a girl? And she really thought that Finn would be her first kiss.

Never in her wildest dreams that Quinn would be the one to give her that very first kiss. And she'd only met her only a week ago.

But were all kisses like that?

Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine. The moment the truck stopped in front of her house, she immediately bolted out, not even bothering to wait for Quinn to open the door for her. She entered the house and made a beeline for her bedroom, where she locked herself. She was on her bed, looking at the ceiling while feeling her tender lips.

The brunette closed her eyes, forgetting that Kurt was in front of her watching her facial expressions. The memory of that scene immediately replayed in her mind. How Quinn captured her lips in front of her grandmother and whoever else witnessed their kiss. Ever since Saturday, Rachel had lost count on how many times her mind have replayed that moment over and over again. And every time it did, the memory sent a delicious tingles to her body.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could still feel Quinn's warm lips against her. That every time she looked in the mirror, she could see the blonde's lips marked on her. Was she really starting to fall for Quinn? And did the blonde feel the same way? What did she say again?

"_You're wrong, sweetheart. I maybe a lot of things for you… but I don't kiss just for the hell of it." _

She was right, but was that supposed to mean something? What if Quinn kissed all the other girls like that? And what if the blonde was merely acting, while enjoying herself at the same time?

Rachel left that part out when she told Kurt about her date. She wasn't ready for whatever reaction her friend may have.

Rachel was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder, waking her up from her trance. "Why are you closing your eyes and puckering your lips?"

"W – what?" the brunette blurted out with eyes wide open, making her friend's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"O—of course I'm okay…" Rachel answered with her cheeks warming up from embarrassment.

"I don't think you are… but never mind that. I won't bug you about it. And I don't want to make you feel bad anymore, so I'll stop talking about Finn's shindig. But just make sure next Saturday is the last time you'll be with Quinn. I never pegged you for someone who's bi-curious… and I have amazing gaydar. And if this ever gets around school, I'm sure you'll get a bad reputation. Just think of Finn... you might blow your chances with him."

Rachel just smiled. Finn actually called her that Saturday night, a little bit after Quinn dropped her off. He asked her out on a date for Sunday, but since she had a lot of homework she couldn't go on the date.

"You're right, this will be the last time. I'm just simply repaying Quinn for all the work she did, and showing respect to her grandmother. After this Saturday, it will be goodbye Quinn – And hello Finn."

"Good," Kurt approved. "You need to be careful… we don't really know much about Quinn. And her reputation just makes it worse. Anyway, there will be a fund raising party this Friday night."

"For what?"

"I think it's for the re-painting of the auditorium, the flyers for it are everywhere."

Rachel just nodded. She was sure Quinn wouldn't be at the party. According to what she's heard it's not the kind of occasion the blonde would find herself attending.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

Rachel was by her gym locker getting her stuff out for her next class when she heard that voice. Her heart went to over drive. She didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice.

The brunette turned slowly. "H – hello…" Her lips started to quiver. She had been avoiding Quinn all day. She was really hoping their next meeting would be on Saturday, and everything would be over after that.

Rachel just wanted everything to go back to normal, before Quinn captured all of her attention. Why did she have to be a nervous wreck every time their paths crossed? And why couldn't she look into those hazel eyes?

How could she hope for everything to back to normal when she couldn't even do it herself? Every time Rachel saw Quinn across the hall, she felt like going up to the blonde and talking to her. And Quinn still hadn't changed. She was still sporting her messy, rugged look with some grease on. She wasn't dirty or smelled bad, but she wasn't neat like Finn.

And yet she couldn't understand why all these girls are attracted to Quinn. And Rachel knew most of the girls were really hoping to catch the blonde's attention. For many girls, Quinn was mysterious, aloof, but still confident. She wasn't sociable and rarely attended parties. The brunette was aware that the blonde's sexiness came from her uniqueness.

Rachel was puzzled why she started noticing these things lately. She found herself analyzing Quinn's personality more and more every day. She used to not pay any attention to the blonde, and the only reason she knew Quinn even existed was because of those rumors.

She sighed. "W – what are you doing here?"

"To give you these…" Quinn said, getting something out of her binder. "It's been printed," she continued, handing two pictures to Rachel.

The brunette quickly swept the pictures our Quinn's hands and placed it in her book. She didn't want to look at them in front of the blonde. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be when she sees their image together.

"Did you show this around? Did you make fun of it? Rachel asked with her voice shaking. She felt like crying when she realized that the pictures could be spread around school.

Quinn didn't answer right away. She just stared at the brunette. She saw the glistening of Rachel's eyes, and she was sure the girl would cry any minute. So her princess wasn't really that high and mighty after all.

_Her princess?_ Quinn was surprised at her sudden possessiveness of the petite girl.

"Do you really think that bad of me? Quinn asked. "You've met my parents… my grandmother… my family. And you saw we're decent people. Why would you think I would do something like that?

Rachel gulped. "I – I don't know. It's just that I… I haven't been – " The brunette shook her head. She was embarrassed. She didn't know how to say it out loud. So she just helplessly shook her head and tightened her hold around her books as if it was her lifeline.

"Kissed?" Quinn added, finishing the sentence. With tenderness in her eyes, she placed her fingertip on Rachel's chin and lifted it. "You've been kissed, sweetheart. By me. Last Saturday…"

"Y –you broke all the rules. And… you don't need to remind me," the brunette said in a small voice.

"We both broke our rules," the blonde corrected using an even tone of voice. Then she smiled at her. "And to be honest, I haven't forgotten it, Rachel…"

"Then forget it! the brunette snapped. She could sense the mirth in the other girl's voice, making her irritation return.

"Do you have other copies? I hope you gave all of them to me."

"Grandma has them. I actually didn't want to give them to you. But Gran insisted. She said you might want to see some of our pictures…"

_Some of our pictures!_ Rachel knew it. Quinn's grandma took more than one picture of them.

"Perhaps I could ask her for the all the copies. Thanks anyway." Rachel stated, turning around and closing her locker, then turning around to face Quinn again. "I have to go, I'm late for my next class. Just pick me up on Saturday."

"Wait…" Quinn said, catching her arm. "What's up with the sudden coldness?"

"Coldness? Did you forget that we were just pretending last Saturday?"

"I'm not talking about that," Quinn said in an irritated tone. "I just don't get you. A minute ago, you were speaking softly… like you were about to cry. Then now – ohh, just whatever!" the blonde lets go of Rachel's arm, not wanting to anger the brunette and possibly change her mind about Saturday.

"Okay, I'll just pick you up around noon on Saturday." Quinn said in a matter of fact manner.

Rachel didn't respond and quickly got out of the locker room. She immediately went to the girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She leaned her back to the door and took the pictures out of her book. She felt a different thumping in her chest while a smile crept up on her lips. The first picture was when they were about to kiss. Quinn's eyes were closed as her head angled to kiss her. The brunette's eyes were also closed, looking up at the blonde, as if she couldn't wait for her lips to touch hers.

Their image looked like a poster for one of those romantic movies. Rachel switched to the second picture and stared at it. She gasped as heat spread through every inch of her body. So that's what they looked like when they did that five-second –thing. Was it really five seconds? Perhaps it was longer than that.

So what should she do now? Should she tear up the pictures? Rachel shook her head. There was no way

Next chapter is the second date.


	12. Chapter 12

I planned on posting this yesterday, but a crisis at work kept me from doing it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really enjoy reading all of your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

"New car? I'm guessing," Rachel said, getting in the white Lexus. She was secretly thankful that Quinn didn't use the tow truck or made her wait this time around. They planned for one o'clock, but Quinn was actually thirty minutes early.

"It's just for road testing. The owner will be picking it up tomorrow," Quinn explained, starting the ignition. She looked at her and grinned mischievously. "This is one of the perks of the job. I can change cars any day I want."

"Do – do you have your own car?"

Quinn's facial expression suddenly turned serious. "Does it matter if I have my own car or not? Is this one your requirements for your suitors?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't require anything from you, Quinn. This will be our last time together. I was just wondering, so you didn't have to get all defensive." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "If you remember, I came with you last Saturday when you had the truck when I could have just not gone…"

"But you promised me that date."

Rachel sneered. "It's not that hard to break a promise."

"But you knew I could have gone to your parents and easily told them about the car?"

"First of all, if I didn't keep my end of the bargain, would you really have told my dads about it?

Quinn took a while to answer, seriously watching the road. "No, I don't think so. Not really my style."

"I thought so." The brunette honestly believed that Quinn would never do anything like that. And she couldn't explain it, but she was quite happy with the blonde's answer.

"But to answer your question earlier, yes, I do have my own car. I actually have Ferrari, but it's in the shop right now.

"Yeah, okay…"

"I do. I own a red one. It's one of my collections, Rachel. I love cars."

"Right… my dad has one too. He got it when Shell gas station had a promotion, and they gave away all these red Ferraris."

A soft laugh came out of Quinn. So the brunette didn't believe her. Good. What would the princess say if she saw all of her three expensive cars parked in the garage of her parents' mansion in Columbus? Yes, a Ferrari, a Jaguar, and a 1930 Benz – a vintage and her prized possession.

Out of the three, the Ferrari was the only one her dad bought for her brand new. Russell bought the Jaguar when one of his friends had to move to the U.K. And the vintage car belonged to her grandfather, whom inherited from his own father. When Quinn was growing up, she remembered the Benz being buried in the garage – it didn't run anymore, and her dad never bothered fixing it. But she started learning how fix cars inside and out at a very young age. She was a freshman when she first started playing with the Benz's engine, and got it to start again on the first week and after a few more weeks the 1930 Benz was fully operational.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked when she noticed that Quinn had a smile plastered on her face.

The blonde glanced at her, still smiling. "I own that Ferrari I was telling you about, sweetheart," she said, just stating the facts, not really trying to convince the brunette.

"Yeah," Rachel answered with an amused smile on her lips. "And pigs might fly…"

Quinn gave a bark of laughter.

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn spoke up again. "I want to tell you something," the blonde said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Rachel immediately felt the drying of her throat. There was something in the blonde's eyes that she couldn't quite describe.

"I know this will sound crazy…" Quinn paused for a while, "but I missed you. We last saw each other on Tuesday when I gave you the pictures, and I've been dying for this day to come." The blonde stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," Rachel managed to say, blushing uncontrollably. She was thankful that she was looking out the window, and not facing Quinn, allowing her to hide her pink cheeks.

"I think you're driving under the speed limit, you should drive faster, Quinn. We don't want to keep your grandmother waiting," Rachel stated, hoping that Quinn wouldn't add more to what she just said because she was certain she would be, once again, rendered speechless. She was already a nervous wreck, and her hands couldn't seem to stop playing with the straps of her seatbelt.

_Well, I missed you too…_ she thought but abruptly dismissed it.

* * *

><p>"SO, THAT means you lost the bet," Quinn said to Artie. She wasn't sure if she should be sad for her cousin or what. She was taking advantage of the time while Rachel and her grandmother were in the basement, where her grandma was showing off of her classic movie memorabilia. The blonde pulled Artie to the backyard to talk about their agreement since Artie came without Jessica.<p>

"I guess there's nothing I can do about it, right?" Artie answered, looking dismayed.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Just don't forget to buy me some souvenirs," she said, teasing her cousin.

Artie took a deep breath. "I want to strangle Jessica."

"Don't say anything anymore," Quinn said, warning her cousin when she saw Rachel and her grandma approaching them.

"So tell me, Artie, what did you do that made your girlfriend break up with you right away?"Grandma Fabray asked, still walking towards them.

Quinn and Artie just exchanged glances.

"Grandma he doesn't want to talk about it, he's still pretty sore about the breakup." Quinn explained instead.

"And you Quinn, if Rachel ever breaks up with you, I'm sure it would be your fault. From what I can see, Rachel is a nice young lady."

The blonde cleared her throat. "It's not going to happen, Gran… never," Quinn said, smiling weakly then giving Rachel a look, who averted her eyes.

"Anyway… have you two decided who will be joining me on the cruise?" the old lady asked, looking at her grandchildren.

Quinn looked at Artie, who took a deep breath and said, "I'm the one who's coming with you, Grandma."

"It's good that both of you came into a decision right away. And here I was thinking that I may have to take the both of you to avoid any disagreements…"

Artie rolled his eyes, and Quinn said something right away.

"I'm letting him have this one, Grandma. He desperately needs this vacation – to mend his broken heart."

Grandma Fabray gave the blonde a comforting pat on the should. "Don't worry, Quinn, I'll take you with me next time."

Quinn was stricken with guilt. Her grandmother meant well. It wasn't her grandmother's fault if they were bored. Grandma just always wanted both of them to be happy.

The old lady switched her attention to Artie. "Come with me; tell me what happened with Jessica. Maybe there is still a chance for reconciliation…"

Quinn was in the middle of thinking about what kind of stories Artie will have to tell their grandma, when she heard the brunette speak up.

"I feel so bad for him." Rachel said to Quinn once they were alone. "But I noticed their coldness with each other during the party… would it be okay if I ask you the cause of their break up?"

"I don't really know what happened. Artie didn't tell me. I just hope he'll forget about her during the cruise."

"Well, then," Rachel said shrugging her shoulders, facing the blonde. A slight smile played at the corners of her lovely mouth. "I'm proud of you…"

"Why?" the blonde asked, while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Everyone wants to go on a Caribbean cruise, but here you are just letting your cousin take it from you. And I'm sure it would really help Artie forget about the break up."

Quinn couldn't find it in herself to give a reply, knowing that she just lied to two people. And she felt a pang of guilt once again.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't say anything when she noticed Quinn was taking a different route, instead of the one to her house. Somewhere deep inside her, she wanted to spend more time with the blonde, and didn't want the day to end. She promised herself that she would forget about the hazel eyed beauty after today.<p>

Not too long after, Quinn stopped the car on the side of the road in front of a clearing with a great view, and turned off the ignition.

Rachel forced herself to look around the surrounding. Her heart was beating erratically.

"Thank you…" Quinn said.

Rachel switched her attention to the blonde, understanding what Quinn was trying to say.

"It's okay." The brunette shrugged her shoulder.

"It's only right after all the work that you did on my dad's car."

Silence permeated the car once again, causing Rachel to suddenly feel claustrophobic. She could feel the tension between them. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Quinn broke the silence again. "Why didn't you say anything when I took a different route?"

Again, Rachel shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know…"

"Do you really want to stop seeing each other after today?" The blonde asked softly.

YES! Rachel wanted to answer out loud, but for some reason the word wouldn't come out of her mouth. She glanced at the blonde and they both talked at the same time.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel…"

Quinn raised both of her hands. "Okay, you first."

"This is crazy, we shouldn't have gone here. Our communication should have stopped the moment we left your grandmother's house… There's nothing to talk – "

"I didn't want everything to be over after today, Rachel," Quinn said, interrupting the brunette's litany, and then glanced at the other girl. "And… about that kiss – "

"Don't!" Rachel interrupted, panicking. "Don't say anything about that, please…"

"About that kiss, Rachel…" Quinn repeated, ignoring the brunette's plea. "Did you mean that kiss as I meant it?"

"Quinn, I don't want to talk about it," Rachel stated, trying to open the door… she felt like she was suffocating. But the door had the child's lock. "Open this –"

"Answer me, Rachel," Quinn said, placing her hand on the brunette's knee.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. She was surprised to find herself both scared and excited by the throbbing of her leg underneath Quinn's palm.

_What do you want me to say?_ Her mind screamed. _You're panicking, Rachel._ _Stop… just calm down…_

"Tell me, it meant something to you." Quinn said, slowly pulling her hand away, never breaking eye contact.

"It was nothing, Quinn," she answered directly, trying very hard to sound convincing. The truth was, that kiss really meant everything to her. It was the reason why she agreed to be with Quinn again in the first place. She was indulging herself for the last time because she knew she would have to put an end to whatever intense feelings she had for the blonde. Quinn was a girl and not her idea of a perfect partner. And on top of everything they didn't have anything in common. What would her friends say if they found out about their relationship?

"Have you forgotten that it was all an act? You should know better than that. You asked me to pretend to be your girlfriend for two Saturdays, so I did. So why are you interrogating me, Quinn?"

"You're lying," she whispered, inching closer to Rachel. Then she put her finger under her chin and tilted up her face, forcing the brunette to look her in the eye. "Now tell me again, that the kiss never meant anything to you," Quinn commanded.

"I—it w—was just a kiss."Rachel said, stammering. "W—w – why make a big deal –" The brunette didn't finish what she was about to say. Quinn's mouth settled over hers in a gentle and hesitant kiss, giving her time to move away.

Rachel did not. Instead, she parted her lips slightly… shyly allowing Quinn's tongue to gently touch the seam of lips… then thrusting it inside her mouth, tasting the sweetness

_Don't think of anything...Don't think…_ Rachel commanded herself, fully aware that her thoughts would put an end to everything. And she didn't want the kiss to end. But Quinn ended the kiss, leaving her wanting more.

"Now tell me again that you didn't mean that kiss…" she said, her voice low and raspy.

Rachel couldn't find it in her to answer. Her heart was pounding crazily. Just like that, it took a simple kiss for her to finally recognize her feelings.

_Simple?_ No, the kiss was anything but simple.

So what if Quinn was a girl? Love transcends gender boundaries after all. So what if they didn't have anything in common? So what if they belonged to the opposite sides of McKinley's social spectrum? Quinn might not be her idea of a perfect suitor but…

But what about her date with Finn tomorrow night?

The memory of Finn woke Rachel up from her reverie. Yes. Finn was the one she wanted to be with, not Quinn. She shouldn't allow a kiss… or two kisses to change her mind about everything.

Rachel took a deep breath. Suddenly confused, switching her eyes to the beautiful view in front of her.

"Don't force me to say anything that I might regret later, Quinn," she said, glancing at the blonde.

"Just because we kissed…"

"Rachel—"

"Please take me home," she said in a determined voice.

Quinn didn't say anything after that. She straightened herself in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

Don't hate Rachel too much; she's just a teenager after all… so let's give her a break.


	13. Chapter 13

Status updates will be posted on my profile. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. Let me know if you're interested.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Chapter 13

"YOU—KISSED?" Kurt said, pronouncing each word slowly. "You and Quinn?"

Rachel nodded slowly, answering her friend's question. The car incident with Quinn left the brunette confused and searching for answers. So, she finally decided to confide in her friend, hoping to help ease her mind.

"Rachel, what is happening to you? What did that girl feed you?" Kurt asked, pushing aside his cafeteria try and leaning over.

The brunette let out a deep breath while playing with her food with a fork. "I don't know," she said helplessly.

"What about Finn? Who do you really like? How was your date with him last Sunday night?" Kurt asked, bombarding her with questions.

"It never happened."

"But why? Is it because of Quinn? Are you dating her now?"

Rachel shook her head. "Finn postponed our date for next Saturday night, at six. He said something important came up. I didn't bother asking him what…"

"Typical, he cancels when you needed him the most." Kurt said dryly. "That date could have helped with your confusion. Alright, one is a girl and one is a boy. Both are very good looking. So, who is it going to be?"

"I don't know. I mean Quinn's my first kiss and I don't think I can forget it…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Once Finn becomes your boyfriend, I'm sure you won't even think about it. Finn will be the one occupying your mind. And I've talked with one of Quinn's ex, and she had nothing nice to say about her. Maybe, it's all psychological for you. You could just be attracted to her bad-ass image, right?"

Rachel smile drily. "Maybe, it's just her stupid image I'm intrigued with, but I'm not trying to take Quinn's side or anything like that, but perhaps we've judged her wrong. The rumors about her could be wrong. I've met her family… and they're very nice people."

"Well, how come she doesn't live with her parents then? And why does she live in that car shop?"

Rachel didn't know any of the answers to Kurt's questions. She never really had the chance to ask Quinn about her family situations. But Quinn did mention how she lived in the car shop.

"Perhaps, she's just being practical. I mean she works there after all and it's really near school…

"I don't think so," Kurt disagreed while shaking his head. "Have you ever heard of the word 'black sheep'?"

Once again, the brunette didn't have an answer to her friend's question. The moment when Quinn introduced her to her parents replayed into her mind. Her father was polite when he shook her hand, but Rachel did see him give Quinn a stern look. In fact, he actually pulled his daughter to the side to have a word with her. And from what she saw it couldn't have been a good conversation.

"I—I don't know what to think anymore, Kurt," She said confusedly. "If you hear how her grandmother talks about, you'd think she's the best granddaughter…"

"Don't be fooled. You know how grandmothers are. According to my grandma I'm the nicest grandchild in the world." Kurt said, interrupting the brunette.

Rachel moaned, closing her eyes tightly. "So what do you suggest I do now?"

"Bring everything back to normal, Rachel. To the time before you crossed paths with Quinn. That should be easy to do, _right_? Since you still have a crush on Finn, _right_?"

The brunette nodded tentatively, a bit uncertain. Then Finn's handsome face played in her mind, reminding her the idea of a perfect boyfriend. She smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Quinn's bad news. Just think about her group of friends. Some of her friends are always getting in trouble or suspended. Look at Puck for example; I heard he just got out of Juvie last week.

Rachel wanted to tell Kurt that those were Quinn's friends and not the blonde. From the two days she spent with the girl, she never saw anything bad about Quinn. _But was two days really enough to really get to know the person?_ Her little voice asking her.

* * *

><p>" WHERE exactly are we going?" Rachel asked Finn as they passed the mall and the movie theater.<p>

"My house, my mom baked this really good chocolate cake…" Finn replied, turning to her and smiling.

She smiled back. Finn was introducing her to his parents. She sighed. Finn's a decent guy. And she was right in following Kurt's advice to completely forget about Quinn. Anyway, Finn was the one she really wanted in the first place. The blonde was merely trying to confuse her during those two Saturdays they spent together. All because of that kiss!

She jolted out of her brief reverie when she felt Finn's arm snaking around her shoulders. She looked at him, and he was smiling at her. She tried to smile back willing him to remove his arm off her shoulders. But his arm just remained there, and she couldn't find it in herself to say anything… not even when he was squeezing it lightly.

When she felt his hand slightly feeling her up, she was about to remove his arm. But before she could do it, a left turn came up and Finn was forced to put both his hands on the wheel. And Rachel sighed in relief.

A few moments later they finally arrived at their destination and parked in the drive way. As they entered through the front door, Rachel started looking around and noticed that it was a nice house with a homey feel to it. And she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was, like no one was home.

_Where were Finn's parents? _She thought confusedly.

And before she could formulate a question, she saw Finn standing right in front of her with nothing but swimming shorts.

"Don't tell me you're already getting bored?" Finn asked, laughingly then handing something to her "Here, you can change in the guest room…" he commanded her, pointing at the room.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, looking at the two-piece swimsuit in her hand.

"A Bikini, what else? We're going for a swim. It's hot and I want to show you our pool."

"But I can't stay late, Finn," Rachel protested. "I—I thought this would be just a dinner date…"

"Of course. We'll have dinner later on. I have some food prepared for us." Finn said, trying to appease her then leading her to the guest room. "And don't worry; I'll take you home before nine."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're not here, Rachel." Finn answered, smiling down at her. "They went to Columbus earlier. They won't be home until really late tonight or really early tomorrow." He answered her question, opening the door to the guest room and slightly pushing her inside. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting for you in the pool. It's on the left side of the house…"

Rachel finally went inside the guest room and locked the door right away. She changed into the bikini and headed outside to the swimming pool and carefully went to the side of the pool, and saw Finn swimming to where she was.

"Whew!" Finn whistled, checking her out. Not hiding the desire in his eyes. "I was right about picking that for you. You more than just give justice to that bikini, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, pleased at the compliment. When she finally got into the water, Finn's arms immediately circled around her waist, pulling her close.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time, Rachel…" Finn said, then capturing her lips without warning.

Rachel slightly gasped in surprise. Finn was kissing her full mouth, not even giving her enough room to move her face. She kept her eyes tightly closed, discovering that guys naturally kissed differently. But she wanted to give Finn a chance to kiss her and perhaps erase the memory of the kiss she shared with a gorgeous blonde.

And she wanted to kiss him back to see if it would feel better, but she couldn't do it. Finn had her whole mouth and his teeth were hurting the insides of her mouth. Then his free hand went underwater, and she felt it go under her bikini top. Rachel gasped sharply.

And before Finn's hand could reach its destination, she wiggled out of his embrace and pushed him off. And quickly swam away from him, finally stopping when she thought the distance was enough between the two of them.

"You shouldn't have done that, Finn…" Rachel said, slightly panting from her swim, and from being nervous about the situation.

He smiled, his eyes hooded. "And why not?" he asked, swimming towards her. "I like you, and you've known that for a long time. And you like me too, right Rachel?"

Rachel answered confusedly, "Y—yes, but –"

"There's not but, baby," He said, his arms reaching for her and pulling her waist into an embrace once again. "We have the whole house to ourselves, Rachel…. With no one to disturb us and –"

Finn was about to claim her lips again when the door bell rang, making their eyes shoot towards the front door.

"Who could that be?" Finn said, irritation evident in his voice.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe easily. And she took the chance to get away from him. And swam to the side of the pool and used the ledge to pull herself out of it. She picked up the towel from the chair and wrapped it around her body. Finn finally got out as well and headed to the front door.

Finn opened it and the voices entered the whole house. And next thing she knew, Santana was waltzing into the house with two other guys from the basketball team in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked harshly when she saw Rachel, stopping on her tracks and immediately looked at Finn. "What is she doing here?"

"Santana, please…." Finn said. "Rachel's my guest here. Now, if you guys want to join us, then grab your swimsuits…"

"I'm sorry, Finn," one of his teammates apologized. "We didn't know that you had company. Santana was the one who invited us…"

"Oh, we don't mind." Rachel said, smiling. "The more the merrier. In fact, Finn will be taking me home after dinner." The brunette announced, looking at Finn for confirmation. But instead of answering her, he was just staring at Santana, as if they were having some kind of silent communication.

A half an hour later, all five of them were surrounding the grill. Rachel donned on her clothes once again. And Santa was trying very hard to monopolize Finn's attention. But every time she tried, Finn always found a way to prevent it from happening, and kept shooting Rachel apologetic glances afterwards. Dinner was served in the backyard, where everyone engaged in generic conversations.

This was the longest time Rachel had been in Finn's company. And ever since earlier, whenever they had a topic that required some opinion, Finn always failed to add anything intelligible to the conversation. Finn was her first and real crush, but this is the first time she realized how boring he could be. He didn't have an opinion on anything besides basketball and video games.

And out of nowhere, Quinn's image and her conversations with the girl came into her mind. And she realized that being in the blonde's presence made her feel more alive than she could remember. It was true that they'd never discuss anything important, and she never found out the blonde's opinion on important matters, but Rachel was sure she wouldn't get bored with Quinn. Not once did she ever notice the time during their two Saturday dates.

Now, she was certain that she wanted someone who was exciting, witty, and mysterious… just like Quinn. During the entire week of school, their paths hardly crossed. But she was purposely avoiding the blonde. She wanted to send out the message that whatever happened between them was over and she was trying to get everything back to normal. They both kept their side of the bargain. End of story.

But Rachel had a hard time accomplishing her goal, especially when Quinn didn't exactly agree with her…

_One day Rachel was waiting for Kurt by the school bleachers when she saw Quinn arrive with her friends. While her friends went directly to the court, Quinn walked towards her and sat on the bleachers, near her. The blonde glanced at her, grinned and mischievously blew her a kiss, pissing Rachel off. The brunette didn't like the idea of other students witnessing the gesture. _

_From her frustration, she got up and walked towards the blonde. "Leave me alone, Quinn! And stop making any lewd gestures towards me" the brunette hissed. _

"_What did I do?" she said with fake innocence._

_This made her even more pissed. "We both served our purpose so it's time to forget about everything!"_

_Quinn was undaunted. Her grin widening even more. "We've kissed. I'm the one who got to taste those lips…" The blonde's eyes focused on her lips with intentional longing. "You can't just turn your back on that."_

"_I already did! It was nothing! You're not the kind of person I would like to be with. Get that through your thick head!"_

"_You really are a snob, aren't you?" Quinn said, the grin disappearing from her face. "What would you do if I kiss you right now, just to see if you've really forgotten about me?"_

_Rachel's eyes grew wide in horror, backing away and looking around the basketball court. Then completely running away… _

Hey, why are you looking in the water?" Finn whispered to her, while grabbing another barbecue. "Are you thinking about what we did earlier before we were interrupted?"

"I want to go home, Finn," Rachel said, instead of answering his question. "It's almost nine. My dads are probably already waiting for me."

"Why, is little Rachel gonna get a spanking if she's late?" Santana said in a childish voice, teasing her. "You're such an innocent little girl, no wonder Finn –"

"Let's go Rachel; I'll take you home right now. We don't want you dads getting mad" Finn said loudly, obviously wanting to stop Santana from finishing her sentence. The brunette just ignored it, not really caring about what Santana had to say. All she wanted to do was go home.

As they rode in silence, Rachel couldn't help but think about the gorgeous blonde with those beautiful hazel eyes. How was it that Quinn was constantly in her mind when her "supposed" dream guy was right in front of her? A smile crept up on her lips as she finally realized the answer to her question…

Next Chapter: Faberry goodness!


	14. Chapter 14

"HI"

Quinn heard as she stepped out of the locker room. She'd recognized that voice anywhere. She stopped instantly and looked back.

It was Rachel; she was leaning on the wall right next to the locker room door, holding her books to her chest. Quinn didn't notice the brunette in her haste to get out of the locker room. Her heart started to beat erratically. The petite girl was smiling at her. And her eyes were sparkling as they always were. And she always thought that the wind followed the princess whenever she walked. Now that Rachel was just standing there, the wind seemed to curl around her shoulder length hair, lightly blowing it.

"Going home?" Rachel spoke up again.

"Yeah…"

"Since we're going the same way, do you mind if I walk with you?"

A frown broke out of Quinn's face. She wasn't sure if she was hearing the brunette correctly. Rachel was the only one she could think about the past week. She had been intentionally going to the spots Rachel frequented in just to get her attention or rather make her angry just to get it.

Now, out of nowhere, Rachel was standing in front of her, asking her to walk home together. Quinn wondered what good deed she did that day to have such good luck.

"Do you not want me to walk home with you?" Rachel said in a teasing tone.

"Why are you so nice today?" The blonde asked incredulously. "Do you need a favor or something?"

Rachel pouted her lips. "I just wanted to apologize for how acted towards you this past week, Quinn. Come on, let's just walk home together. It's not that far from here." Which was an understatement because her house was at least three miles away, but she wanted to take a walk with the blonde?

The brunette started walking and she was already a few steps away before Quinn started to move again, suddenly grabbing Rachel's arm.

"Hey, what did I do?" And who do I owe for your sudden change of heart?" Quinn asked, taking Rachel's books from her.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, facing the blonde. "Your…" Her teeth toyed with her lower lip. What she was about to say will be her boldest statement in her life. "Your offer to not end our fake relationship, does it still stands?"

Quinn was searching for words to say and when she finally found it. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked sharply. She couldn't quite pin point what Rachel was really up to. The brunette's change of heart was as sudden as a storm changing directions.

"What I'm doing is very hard for me, Quinn?" Rachel said in a soft voice, "after how I've been treating you this past week. So please, don't answer my questions with another question…"

"It is…" Quinn said with uncertainty. "Now does that mean you want to be my girl now, Rachel?" she asked seriously, her eyes boring intently on her.

Rachel stood there for a few more moments, looking down at her shoes before finally meeting the blonde's gaze. "Yes."

Quinn straightened her posture, not sure of what to say or do. She was sure she didn't have a hearing impairment. And she was too ecstatic to say anything. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings. School had been out for the day for quite a while now, but there were still other students lingering around.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Say something," Rachel said, imploring her.

Quinn shook her head, grinning. "I… I don't want to say anything," she said huskily. Her eyes focused on her lips. "I only want to kiss you at this moment if it is possible… that is to seal the start of this relationship."

"Promise? The brunette teased.

Quinn groaned. "Don't tempt me, Rachel…"

She laughed softly. She couldn't explain why she was suddenly happy. She started to walk. "Let's go. Maybe you can do that some other time…"

"Do what?"

"The sealing of this relationship. But I hope you'll do it soon."

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't take Rachel home right away; she took her out to eat instead.<p>

"Hey, what's up with you?" Rachel asked laughingly, gently tapping Quinn's arm. "You've been staring at me. I'm sure I don't have anything on my face because you would have already told me if I did."

"You're really are my girl now… my girl… my girl!" Quinn chanted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're crazy. As if this is the first time you're getting one. I know about those girls you went out with in the beginning of the year."

"Yes. But you're different… I mean, what happened between us was different. I hated you first… No. I didn't hate you," Quinn amended abruptly. "That's too harsh of a word. I just didn't like how everyone was drooling over you. You acted like a princess and a snobbish one at that… I promised myself I wouldn't be one of them. But, I, too, caught the fever that had gotten those fools laughed at."

"S-should I take that as a compliment?" Rachel asked, suddenly noticing that her voice was trembling a little. Quinn was speaking with intensity in her voice.

"You should. Now shake the hand of a brand new fool," the blonde said, and reached for the brunette's hand, enveloping it with hers. "And I've been wondering today what you did to me to make me fall this way… so shard… and so fast."

"Quinn—"

"I love you, Rachel…"

Rachel gasped in surprise, her eyes slightly widening, halting the fork from reaching her mouth. _Quinn loves her!_

She finally decided to date Quinn because she realized last Saturday, after her date with Finn, that gay or not, Quinn was the one she wanted to be with. The blonde was interesting and exciting and she couldn't deny her feelings for the blonde anymore. She didn't want to miss her chance. But for Quinn to talk about love… to tell her that she loved her was too much.

"Wow," the petite girl said, after a few seconds, placing her fork down on her plate and tried to put some humor in her voice, "you could have chosen a more romantic place to tell me that, Quinn. But okay, I'll forgive you as long you keep your promise."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"To seal this relationship with a kiss…" Rachel said alluringly.

"Now?"

Rachel pretended to look around the diner that was full of people. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Maybe, some other time…"

"Let's get out of her," Quinn said, standing up rather unexpectedly. "I'll take you home…"

Rachel almost groaned, feeling slightly disappointed that their date was about to be over. How can Quinn suddenly want to take her home after such declaration of love? Wiping away all of the romantic notions she was expecting Quinn to do after such declaration.

"B—but you've hardly eaten your BLT sandwich…" Rachel said, trying to prolong their moments together.

"Forget about that. Let's go, it's getting late…"

Quinn held her arm, leading her out of the café in big steps.

They walked to the nearest bust stop, and got on. Rachel was really tempted to say that she didn't want to go home yet, but she remained quiet instead. Quinn was the same, she didn't say a word, but she kept their hands entwined during the entire ride, caressing her fingers every now and then. And it felt so sweet and nice.

After a few moments, they finally reached the petite girl's house. And when Rachel was about to open the door, Quinn stopped her.

"Not yet," and to Rachel's surprised the blonde pulled their bodies together. Then she lowered her head and slowly brushed her lips with the brunette's. It started gently, and then her tongue delved into the warm crevices of her mouth, reaching far. Quinn angled her head, sealing their mouths perfectly.

Rachel was gasping breathlessly. This kiss was above and beyond the kiss Finn gave her. It was gentle… it was sweet… it was thorough… and it was deep and sensual. Her knees were trembling. She felt heat ran down through her stomach. Again, she was surprised to feel that foreign thing she felt when Quinn first held her and kissed her.

Awkwardly, her hands raised to Quinn's nape… her fingers caressed her hair and was surprised to find it soft and silky.

A nearby dog bark was what it took for the blonde to finally release her lips. And they just remained standing in the front of the door for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, just staring at each, boring them into each other's soul.

Then Quinn broke the spell when she raised her hand and gently wiped the moist from her lips with her thumb finger.

"W-w-where did you learn to kiss like that?" Rachel asked, her chest heaving softly.

"Like what?" Even though the first inside her body was still raging, Quinn couldn't help but be amused by her girl's question.

"You know what I mean," Rachel said, bowing her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"That's a trade secret," the blonde said, chuckling softly. "What's important is that I kept my promise…"

Rachel instantly raised her head, looking up at Quinn with her eyes slightly widening. "That's why you were in a rush to get me home!"

The blonde grinned. "Yup. This is the only private place I could think of. And I know your dads wouldn't be home until later."

The brunette smiled. "Could I—could I asked you something about this relationship?"

"Fire away."

Rachel leaned on the front door, biting her lip for a second, then, "I don't want to tell my friends about us yet. And I hope you wouldn't tell your friends either…"

Quinn's looked at the brunette, scrunching her forehead while all of the passion in her eyes disappeared instantly, filling them up with irritation instead. "Are you ashamed to be with me, is that what it is? What's this all about, sweetheart?" she asked sarcastically.

"Quinn, please understand…" There was a soft pleading in her voice. "This is all new to me, and okay, I… I have a confession to make," the brunette added. "I didn't like you in the beginning—"

"Wow! Really? I couldn't tell," the blonde said dryly, not wanting to hear the petite girl change her mind about their relationship, she didn't think she could just let her go. She was her girl now – snob or not. And there was no turning back.

"That was before, Quinn… Oh, well, not until lately. I've heard rumors about you in school. But somehow in those two Saturday we spent together… I realized you're such a likeable, charming girl. But… but I tried to ignore it. You see, I've got this terrible crush on Finn…"

"As if I didn't know…" Quinn said sarcastically, while another feeling of dread filled her chest.

"Will you stop interrupting me," the brunette said, rolling her eyes before continuing. "I had this perfect idea of a boyfriend. And you didn't exactly fit it. And for a while Finn was my ideal leading man. And I couldn't turn off my feelings like a faucet just because I spent two days with you. And even though I never got to spend time with Finn like we did, he had a good reputation. In fact, he was every girl's idea of a perfect boyfriend…

"So what are you trying to say? Just get straight to the point. So, you don't want people knowing you're my girlfriend because…"

"All of my friends know that you're not the one that I like, Quinn. I don't want them to laugh at me for my sudden change of heart…"

"Because you chose to be with a lesbian, dirty mechanic? A girl with a horrible reputation at school? Like how she might be a drug addict or how she apparently sold one of my kidneys just to support my addiction?" Quinn said angrily.

"It's not like that; I realized we've misjudged you!" Rachel's tone rose, but immediately lowering it. It was the first day of them being together and they were already fighting. "But the fact that I'm the one who approached you should mean something, right? Aren't I the one who wanted us to have a relationship?" the brunette said softly.

"Why?" Quinn demanded sharply. "I want to know your reason, Rachel. Maybe this is just one big joke to you and your friends. When you spent last week avoiding me like a plague and giving me the cold shoulders—"

"Because I like you, too!" Rachel almost shouted. She wanted to get hurt from what Quinn just said, but she couldn't really blame her. Their relationship did rather start abruptly. "I was with Finn last Saturday, but you were all I could think about!"

"Why? Because of the kiss?"

"No, because he kissed me, too, and—"

"Ohhh… so you were comparing notes!" Quinn's face darkened even more from thinking about Finn's lips on Rachel's.

"Quinn I can't possibly give you a proper explanation if you're going to get angry at every single thing I tell you. Do we really have to quarrel over a simple request?"

The blonde sighed, looking up in the sky trying to collect her calm before meeting Rachel's eyes once again. "Do I have a choice?"

"You do," Rachel replied. "It's not like I would break up with you just because you happened to tell everyone. You're a lot more important than my reputation, it's just that—"

"Alright," Quinn interrupted her. "I'll give you a week."

Rachel smiled at that. "Fair enough." She got on her tip toes and quickly gave Quinn a peck on the lips. "Thank you." That was enough time to familiarize some of her friends with the idea, especially Kurt. She knew she would be scorned and laughed at, but for some reason she didn't really care.

"Would you like to come in, Quinn?"

"If I do I'm sure I'd want to stay for a long time," the blonde said with regret in her eyes. "I have to return to the car shop, I have to work some overtime fixing this car. I'll just pick you up tomorrow. And I'll call you tonight if you're still awake…"

Rachel gave a nod as an answer, walking Quinn to the sidewalk and watched the blonde's retreating figure until she couldn't see her anymore.


End file.
